To save each other
by dark-princess696
Summary: TRADUCCION - Remus y Draco son quizás las personas más solas de Hogwarts después de la batalla final. ¿Puede Remus abrirse a Draco? ¿Le dará Draco siquiera una opción? ADVERTENCIA ¡SLASH! M / M SEXO.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: TRADUCCION NO AUTORIZADA, ME TRATADO DE CONTACTARME VARIAS VECES CON EL AUTOR DE LA HISTORIA PERO NO LO HE LOGRADO, POR LO QUE SI HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA SACARE EL FIC.**

**TO SAVE EACH OTHERT**

**Resumen: **Remus y Draco son quizás las personas más solas de Hogwarts después de la batalla final. ¿Puede Remus abrirse a Draco? ¿Le dará Draco siquiera una opción? ADVERTENCIA ¡SLASH! M / M SEXO.

* * *

**Capitulo uno**

Remus miro delante de él y se mordió los labios en la indecisión. Podía solo… caminar y fingir que no había visto nada. Pero en el fondo sabía que era demasiado blando para salir siempre de la escena sin dar un paso adelante.

Consideraba que el joven que estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, a unos cinco metros de él y se maldijo por no ser menos solidario. ¡Él no podía irse mientras que el joven lloraba tan desesperadamente! Se adelantó un paso antes de detenerse a sí mismo. Se preguntó cómo iba a ser recibido por el joven señor Malfoy. Él no lo conocía lo suficiente bien como para saber.

Lo que si sabía era que no podía dejar al muchacho increíblemente hermoso llorar a solas.

Suspirando Remus camino lentamente hacia la ventana y vio que Draco se limpió los ojos con rabia, maldiciendo en voz baja y tranquila. Su corazón se apretó en simpatía y tendió la mano para ponerla ligeramente en el hombro temblando delante de él.

La cabeza de Draco giro y miro húmedamente a Remus, quien estaba completamente inmóvil, temeroso de ser gritado o atacado. Sin embargo, el rubio impresionante gimió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Remus, tirando de él estrechamente y la cara contra el estómago plano del profesor.

Remus estaba boquiabierto del shock, ya que el Slytherin sollozo en su estómago. Todo lo que había pensado para prepararse, esto no era una de las cosas que estaba dispuesto a esperar. Él miro y encontró su mano moviéndose por sí misma para frotar suavemente el cabello blanco-rubio.

Se sentó lentamente en el alfeizar de la ventana y dejar al joven, prácticamente en su regazo. Él estaba aún más sorprendido cuando Draco rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, su cuerpo temblando. "¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡No tengo nada ahora! ¡Se han llevado todo! ¡Mis padres, mis amigos, mi casa y mi dinero! No tengo nada, ¡Estoy completamente solo!" Lloro Draco en su hombro, los brazos apretando fuertemente a Remus, como si necesitara estar tan cerca como pudiera del otro.

Remus cuidadosamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del muchacho tembloroso y lo abrazo, su corazón latiendo con rapidez. Era una cosa tan tierna, sosteniendo la belleza platino, lo reconfortaba y manteniéndolo cerca. "¡Shh no estás solo! Tienes…" Remus desesperadamente pensó en alguien por el que el muchacho se relacionaba también, pero solo recurrió a un nombre, "Severus y… ¡Por supuesto yo!"

El joven diablillo en sus brazos resoplo y sacudió la cabeza, "¡Severus está todo envuelto en Harry Potter ahora! ¡Todo lo que hacen es besarse y follar!"

No era capaz de negar eso, ya que era verdad, Remus frunció el ceño, "Bueno… yo estoy aquí. No necesitas estar nunca solo Draco."

Draco retrocedió y se mordió el labio indeciso, sus grandes ojos plateados implorando a Remus en silencio, "¿Realmente profesor? ¿Está usted para mí?"

"Si, por supuesto." Murmuro Remus en voz baja, su mano derecha frotando suavemente su espalda.

Los ojos de plata se llenaron de lágrimas y la cabeza de Draco se enterró en su cuello. "Oh Lupin…"

Pero no era Remus quien estaba respondiendo a Draco en sus brazos, era Moony. Se estiro en el interior de Remus y prácticamente ronroneando al sentir al chico mover la boca en contra del hombre que hablaba.

Tirando una respiración profunda Remus se dio cuenta de su pulgar trazando círculos en el cuello de Draco y el hombre en sus brazos no estaba llorando más, no… estaba respirando profundamente y arqueándose en contacto de Remus, con los brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando sus labios se abrieron más en el pulso de Remus y Remus sintió a Moony aullando en aprobación, se echó hacia atrás y contuvo el aliento irregular, aliviado cuando el aguijón de su sentido común lo trajo de vuelta.

Con suavidad tiro de los brazos de Draco y una mueca de dolor cuando el chico gimió en señal de protesta. Empujo a Draco lo suficiente como para que estuviera mirando a los ojos húmedos de nuevo y se mordió el labio, "Draco… No podemos."

Pero los ojos de Draco se encontraban en su boca y sus dedos estaban envueltos en el pelo de Remus, "Pero dijo…"

"Quería decir que te puedo ayudar, hablar contigo, y consolarte."

"Tu estas…" Draco gimió, tratando de moverse cerca otra vez, Remus de puso de pie, moviendo a Draco de su regazo. "Siempre estaré aquí para 'hablar' Draco."

"¡Dijiste consolarme!" Draco se quejó, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

"Lo hare… Pero no de esa manera."

En lo más profundo de él, Moony gruñía a Remus, enojado de que no iba a hacer lo que él quería que hiciera. Remus se mordió el labio y miro a través de las diferentes emociones que destellaron en la cara de Draco. Salió rápidamente del dolor llenándose de ira.

Odiaba mirar y saber que lo había causado. Extendió la mano y susurro, "Draco…"

"¡No!" El joven Slytherin sacudió la cabeza con ansiedad y se marchó apresuradamente, tropezando.

"Genial…" Susurro Remus, su culpa fluía a través de él más o menos.

¡Había logrado hacer una mala situación peor! Draco había necesitado consuelo y el estúpido Moony había hecho actuar a Remus como un muerto de hambre del sexo loco. Había llegado al joven deprimido y desesperado, haciendo que el chico de diecisiete años se aferrara a él y ofreciéndole consuelo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Remus maldijo y se revolvió de nuevo en su propia cama. Se acurruco en la cama e ignoro la triste queja de Moony de estar solo de nuevo. Miro hacia el techo y esperando que Draco Malfoy estuviera bien de vuelta a su propia cama.

"Lupin, ¿Qué te pasa?" Severus le pregunto junto a él, con ojos desconcertados.

"Nada. Bueno… tuve una especie de encuentro con Draco Malfoy ayer por la noche. Él estaba en la necesidad de consuelo y creo que solo lo empeore todo. Él se fue sintiéndose peor si no hubiera interferido en lo absoluto." Remus suspiro, con la mano bajo la barbilla.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Severus pregunto bruscamente, mirando a su alrededor por su ahijado.

"Um… Nada." Odiaba mentir, pero Remus no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Severus a la llegada de su joven ahijado. Probablemente reaccionaria igual a él cuando se enteró de que Harry y Severus estaban juntos, por lo que no es bueno.

Severus le dio una mirada penetrante antes de reanudar la búsqueda de Draco. Remus vio como los ojos del profesor de pociones de repente brillaron y siguió su mirada. Harry acababa de llegar al Gran Comedor, su mirada fue a Severus inmediatamente. Hizo un guiño a su amante y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de Ron y Hermione.

Empujando hacia atrás la sensación de incomodidad, Remus se sentía dolorosamente al borde de los celos en la alegría manifestada que Harry y Severus tenían 'solo' al verse entre sí. No había encontrado ese tipo de amor desde que Sirius había ido a Azkaban. Habían tratado de volver a estar juntos después de haber escapado, pero sin suerte. Sirius simplemente no había sido capaz de superar el hecho de que Remus había creído que había traicionado a James y Lily hace tantos años. Se habían amado un poco durante los años que Sirius estuvo vivo, pero nunca recupero el amor que habían tenido de más jóvenes.

Remus había estado en algunas citas, pero los hombres y las mujeres no habían mantenido su interés y Moony no parecía interesado tampoco. Sabía que era algo raro considerar el punto de vista y opinión de su homologo hombre lobo sobre la gente que había salido, pero que era importante. Su hombre lobo tenía un compañero por ahí y si Remus terminaba con la persona equivocada porque él simplemente había ignorado los instintos de Moony podría terminar desastrosamente.

Pero aun sabiendo que no ayuda el dolor de la soledad que sentía cuando se quedaba dormido a solas todas las noches. Quería encontrar a alguien tanto para él como Moony pudieran amar. Pero él no tenía diecinueve años y empezaba a pensar que nunca encontraría su vida y compañero de unión.

Mirando fijamente delante, Remus despertó cuando Severus suspiro, "Le dije que no tenía que sentarse ahí…"

Remus siguió su mirada curiosamente y sintió una punzada de compasión al ver a Draco sentado solo en la mesa de Slytherin. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts el año anterior, prácticamente todos los sangre pura de Slytherin habían retirado a sus hijos de la escuela, alegando que la escuela estaba siendo prejuiciosa contra ellos y sus hijos.

De la familia de Draco, por lo que Remus había oído, estaba en quiebra. Su padre fue asesinado, su madre estaba apenas en su sano juicio, la mayor parte de sus bienes habían sido incautados por el Ministerio y Draco se vio obligado a cuidar de sí mismo y de su madre durante las vacaciones. Parecía que tenía la esperanza de que al regresar a Hogwarts podría escapar de su triste vida en el hogar. Sus esperanzas, evidentemente desde la noche anterior, estaban fracasando miserablemente.

Se quedó en el séptimo año, la cabeza rubia baja, sus ojos plata con bordes rojo mirando directamente a la mesa frente a él mientras comía avena y destrozaba su tostada. Remus vio como Harry se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó frente a Draco. Draco frunció el ceño al muchacho frente a él, pero se encogió de hombros en lo que Harry le había pedido.

"Esto es un desarrollo interesante." Murmuro a Severus, quien sonreía ante la extraña pareja.

"En realidad no, Draco siempre trata a Harry como a Harry, y Harry siempre trata a Draco normalmente. Es lo que necesitan el uno del otro. Si yo no me hubiera follado a Harry la noche anterior, estaría un poco celosos de los dos." Dijo Severus con aire de suficiencia mientras sorbía su café.

Remus se atraganto con su propio café y le dijo a su compañero de trabajo. "Bruto."

"Oh vamos Lupin. No sería tan 'grave' si tu acabaras de follar ya." Severus disparo de nuevo, sus ojos brillantes de malicia.

Luchando contra el rubor que amenazaba con hacerse cargo de su cara y el cuello, Remus tartamudeo antes de salir impulsivamente, "¡No sé cuánto ha pasado desde que folle!"

"No estoy adivinando dentro del último año."

"Oh cabrón." Gruño Remus, con el rostro ardiendo de humillación.

"Mira, estoy en lo cierto."

Remus suspiro y sus ojos revolotearon al chico rubio, hablando en voz baja con Harry. Sus ojos trazaron el rostro cansado y vio directamente a través de la habitual fachada fría la mirada triste y desesperada escondida allí. Frunció el ceño y miro hacia abajo, preguntándose como su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras iría, ya que Draco estaría en ella.

Los ojos de plata de Draco centellaron hacia él y su rostro quemo cuando se dio cuenta cuan completamente que lo estaba mirando. Pero fue solo un momento que la mirada fría estaba sobre él, porque Draco simplemente desvió la mirada y empezó a hablar con Harry otra vez.

"Este va a ser un día interesante." Remus suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

Casi al final de su última clase del día, la clase que Draco Malfoy se encontraba, Remus se froto las sienes y sintió el inicio de un dolor de cabeza. El séptimo año había hecho un buen trabajo en ignorarlo, que estaba empezando a verse seriamente molesto por que, en lugar de estar aliviado de lo que pensaba que iba a estar.

En el momento en que él estaba estudiando al Slytherin detrás de su escritorio, Moony se estiro contento en su interior. Remus estaba casi tan molesto con su lobo como lo estaba con Draco porque en toda la lección podía sentir a Moony instándole a solo empujarlo a un lado su escritorio, agarrar a Malfoy y solo follarlo en el suelo. Esto por supuesto lo dejo medio erecto e hizo hincapié en la lección. Incluso tuvo que dejar la lección activa para el día y tener a la clase leyendo un libro.

Cuando Moony lleno su mente con otra abrasadora imagen, Remus se aclaró la garganta y dijo con firmeza, "¿Saben qué? ¿Por qué no siguen adelante y salen temprano? ¡Nos vemos pasado mañana! No deberes."

Sonrió cuando la clase aplaudió y grito, "Malfoy espera un momento por favor."

Vio la parada del chico y espero a que la clase pasara alrededor de su escritorio y decir, "Acerca de anoche…"

"Profesor, deténgase. Yo no estaba en mi sano juicio ayer por la noche y yo… necesitaba estar cerca de alguien. Lo siento me arroje a usted, no era apropiado." Dijo Draco fríamente, solo traicionado por sus ojos brillando intensamente.

"Draco… No estaba mintiendo anoche, cuando dije que siempre estoy para ti, siempre que lo desees." Dijo Remus lentamente, sus ojos suplicando a Draco que le creyera.

El rubio le dio una simple sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, "Voy a recordar profesor."

"Por favor." Los ojos de Remus parpadearon a los ojos de plata.

"¿Puedo irme?" Pregunto Draco mirando hacia la puerta.

"Supongo que si no hay nada que quieras hablar…" Nervioso de encontrarse, medio quería que el estudiante se quedara y derramar su corazón de nuevo, Remus mezclo y se sentó en el borde de su escritorio, sus dedos el borde de modo que sea difícil magullarlo.

Draco le dedico una sonrisa apaciguadora, "No por el momento Profesor. Tengo bastante hambre, así que voy a cenar."

Remus lo vio salir y sintió un dejo de tristeza por no poder instar al muchacho que se quede. Hizo una mueca de frustración consigo mismo y con Moony quien ahora lloriqueaba por la pérdida del niño que estaba enamorado. "¡No está bien y lo sabes!" Susurro al lobo en él, recibiendo un gruñido enojado en lo profundo de su mente tan fuerte, su cabeza comenzó a palpitar inmediatamente.

Mirando el reloj al lado de su cama, Remus bostezo y se acurruco bajo las mantas. Eran las once. Por lo general estaba dormido mucho antes. Su cuerpo estaba tan alerta, tan ansioso que se mantenía inquieto en su cama, resistiendo la tentación de levantarse y merodear en torno al castillo. Él sabía por qué su subconsciente lo mantenía despierto y alerta. Quería ir a ver si Draco estaba de vuelta en la ventana, necesitando 'consuelo' de nuevo.

'Al menos puedo controlar estos impulsos'. Pensó triunfalmente. Era una pequeña victoria, pero lo celebro como si fuera mucho más grande.

No, él no iría a buscar al joven, chico brillante quien seguía apareciendo en su mente. Se quedaría en la cama, conciliando el sueño, despertar a la mañana siguiente descansado y 'racional', y lo haría todo de nuevo. No había manera de que iba a esconderse alrededor del castillo como un adolescente enfermo de amor.

Por eso, cuando se encontró de pie y tirando de su bata sobre el pijama frunció el ceño y dejo caer su mano en el pomo de la puerta de sus aposentos privados. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba salir de su maldita cama en primer lugar!

Maldijo y tiro de su cabello frustrado, ¿Cómo podía su cuerpo ser tan insistente que se negaba a oír la parte sana, racional de su cerebro? ¡No tenía sentido! Él era racional, paciente, tranquilo Remus Lupin, quien de vez en cuando hablaba con los merodeadores de una travesura escandalosa, él que siempre había hecho su tarea a tiempo y hasta ahora había hecho su clasificación antes en su escritorio más de un día, y él era el que rechazo al infame dios del sexo Sirius Black la primera vez que había ido a él, ¡Solo porque no lo amaba aun!

Así que ¿Por qué era tan difícil controlarse, sus malditas emociones y el cuerpo? "¡No es malditamente justo!" Susurro para sí mismo, su cuerpo temblando.

Él estaba maldiciendo su propia falta de control de sí mismo cuando se oyó un golpe tranquilo en la puerta, él aún estaba tocando la puerta. Dio un salto, maldijo y lentamente giro el picaporte, susurrando el hechizo de desbloqueo colocado en la puerta todas las noches.

Su primer pensamiento fue que se estaba volviendo loco con delirios y el segundo era que su suerte era una mierda y Dios debe estar divertido por joderlo. Debido a que los ojos llorosos y aun más pálido de costumbre, Draco Malfoy se interponía en su camino de la puerta olisqueando y rogando con los ojos en la entrada.

"¿Draco?"

"Profesor, sé que es tarde… pero necesito…" Las palabras del chico se rompieron con su llanto suave.

"Adelante." Dijo Remus en voz baja, tirando del brazo del muchacho suavemente, trayéndolo a sus habitaciones.

El chico inmediatamente se posó en su cama y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, su respiración áspera y baja. Remus lo miro por un momento, su mente atormentada por la indecisión, antes de dar un paso adelante y estableciéndose a pocos metros del hombre angustiado.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su almohada y le pregunto, "¿Qué pasa Draco?"

"Me siento solo… ¡No quiero estar solo!" Draco lloriqueo, sus ojos plateados con lágrimas fijos en Remus cuando él se acercó, "Por favor no puedo estar solo, ¡Tengo todos esos pensamientos aterradores en mi mente y no quiero que eso pase!"

Saber qué tipo de pensamientos aterradores un hombre tan solo como este podía tener, Remus sintió un fuerte sabor de simpatía y algo que sabía cómo el miedo, lo golpeo y extendió la mano para frotar el hombro de Draco con dulzura, "¿Qué pensamientos?"

"Yo solo… terminar con ello y estar con mis amigos y mi padre. ¡No tendría que estar solo nunca más!"

El temor en Remus y Moony se duplico en las palabras calmadas del Slytherin. Sacudió la cabeza con ansiedad y deslizo hacia adelante un poco más, casi tocando el muslo de Draco con su rodilla. "No Draco. Que… suicidarse o hacerse daño no es la manera de solucionar tus problemas. Se lo solo que estas y la cantidad de dolor que tienes, ¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! Piensa en Severus y tu madre y… yo. ¡Estaríamos devastados! ¡Tu padre no querría que lo hicieras!"

El joven suspiro y aparto el pelo rubio blanco de sus ojos, "Mi padre está muerto y mi madre casi no me reconoce."

"Te aman. Ellos no quieren que te hagas daño. Tampoco Severus o yo."

"Él lo superaría. Tiene a Potter. Y tu… ¿Te importaría realmente?" Draco le pidió con voz media suplica y medio despectiva. Parecía querer saber, necesitaba saber la respuesta de Remus, pero tenía miedo al mismo tiempo.

"Por supuesto que me importaría Draco. Por supuesto."

Su cuerpo se tranquilizó cuando Draco se apoyó pesadamente en él, su cabeza apoyada en gran medida en su hombro. Pero Remus no era capaz de retirarse, no se trataba de él en el momento, se trataba de consolar y tranquilizar al chico temblando en sus brazos. Trataba de detener las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de plata impresionante, que se deslizaban por su piel de porcelana. Draco necesitaba brazos que fueran verdaderamente reconfortantes y Remus no podía hacer nada.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas de Draco se habían detenido, volvió la cabeza pero todavía no podía ver la cara del chico. La mano libre alcanzo el brazo alrededor de su hombro y busco el pulso en la muñeca delgada y cálida. Era lento y golpeaba de manera uniforme, Draco estaba… dormido.

Sonriendo a cuan repentinamente el chico se había quedado dormido Remus negó con la cabeza y con mucho cuidado saco al muchacho de su cuerpo. Draco tenía pestañas largas y gruesas, los ojos estaban encapuchados con morado, casi negro, bolsas, lo que sugería que Draco no había dormido bien, o en absoluto, en días.

Él no se atrevió a despertar al estudiante, así que con cuidado lo tendió en la cama y lo cubrió con su cobija. Se trasladó a bajar de la cama y al sofá a dormir, pero un brazo dormido se enrosco alrededor de su cintura y Draco se acurruco junto a él con un gemido.

Mirando hacia abajo, Remus sintió un movimiento de ansiedad, él sabía que no debería estar aquí en la cama con Draco, pero el agarre en su cintura y el gemido de pánico del chico dormido le hizo estirarse en la cama junto a él.

Suspiro con aire de culpabilidad, cuando Draco inmediatamente se acurruco lo más cerca posible de él, pero encontró sus propios ojos cerrándose. Bostezo y exhausto a través de la niebla de su mente llena de sueño sintió que su propio brazo tiro al chico cerca de él, provocando un suspiro de alivio, de ambos cuerpos dormidos.

Remus se despertó a la mañana siguiente, respirando un aroma cálido y dulce. Era la cosa más asombrosa que él o Moony había olido. Era ronca, profunda e hizo revolotear sus ojos cerrados de nuevo en la alegría. Su mano se extendió para aliviar sobre la cama y su mano se cerró en terreno arrugado, vacío a su lado.

Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, recordó conciliar el sueño envuelto alrededor de Draco. Él no estaba seguro si había sido un sueño o no. El chico había sido tan cálido y suave cuando se aferró a él. Era como si él tuviera miedo de perderlo en su sueño, cuando él despertase y encontrara con que Remus se había ido.

Tomando una respiración profunda Remus se sentó en su cama, la cobija puesta alrededor de su cintura. Se froto los ojos y miro a alrededor de su habitación. Draco no estaba a la vista y el reloj junto a su cama indico que se le hizo tarde para el desayuno. Juro y salto de la cama, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente descansado. ¡Sentía como si hubiera dormido temprano no tarde!

"Mm wow." Suspiro, sonriendo a pesar de que había que darse prisa para llegar al desayuno.

Corrió hasta el desayuno, sus ojos buscando constantemente al rubio travieso que había pasado la noche en su cama. Parecía que Draco ya había llegado y obtenido su desayuno. Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, preguntándose lo que el chico pudiera estar pensando ahora.

Había sido un error dejarlo pasar la noche anterior. Había conseguido finalmente a su alumno al darse cuenta de que no podría ser más que un profesor y un estudiante y entonces él se contradijo al permitir a Draco dormir en su cama, acurrucado en él. Ahora podría apostar a que el muchacho estaba pensando que podrían ser más de lo que podría ser.

"¿Has follado?"

Remus salto e hizo una mueca a Severus quien lo observaba con interés, "¿Qué?"

"Te pregunte si…"

"¡Ya sé que preguntaste! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Te ves diferente." Severus se inclinó y lo estudio de cerca, "Te ves descansado y… feliz."

"Tuve un sueño agradable anoche."

"¿Hubo alguien allí contigo?"

No pudo evitar el brillante rubor que cubrió su rostro. Él deliberadamente miro hacia otro lado y tomo un sorbo de su café. Severus sin embargo no iba a ser disuadido y se inclinó, "¿Lo conozco?"

"Mm sabes que tengo que ponerme en marcha, me levante tarde y no he preparado mis clases de hoy. Nos vemos más tarde." Remus sonrió al ver la frustración en la cara de su compañero de trabajo, se puso de pie. Corrió por los pasillos, su mente acelerada y sudor en las palmas.

Él no tenía absolutamente la intención de decirle nunca a Severus que su ahijado había pasado la noche en su cama. Definitivamente obtendría una maldición de ese modo y conocía las habilidades de duelista de Severus, no tenía posibilidad alguna. Solo esperaba que Malfoy se diera cuenta lo suficiente para no decirle a su padrino que había dormido en la habitación de su profesor la noche anterior.

"¡Remus!"

Se volvió y miro a su alrededor, sonriendo un poco cuando Harry corrió hacia él su pelo desordenado rebotando cuando se desvió alrededor de la gente. Se detuvo delante de Remus con una sonrisa sin aliento y sonrió, "Hola. Sev te ha molestado." Dijo de una manera no preguntando y le dio una mirada comprensiva.

"Er, molesta a todos." Remus indico a Harry que caminara con él a su salón de clases.

"Si, pero él parece tener la intención de molestarte especialmente." El tono de Harry le hizo gracia y le pregunto.

Remus se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo, "¿Qué te dijo?"

"Nada, bueno… no mucho, solo que le molesta sobre tu vida sexual y que anoche habías pasado con alguien." Harry arrugo la nariz y puso la mano detrás de la cabeza.

"¡Tiene la boca más grande!" Gruño Remus, y luego frunció el ceño a Harry que se rio en su declaración.

"Así que es verdad, ¿Entonces?" Pregunto Harry mordiéndose el labio para contener una gran sonrisa.

"¿Harry de verdad crees que voy a hablar de algo como esto contigo?" Pregunto Remus caminando de nuevo.

"¡Oh vamos Moony! Necesitas hablar con alguien."

Remus sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando un destello de color rubio-blanco llamo la atención. Draco se movía rápidamente por el pasillo, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo. Pero a medida que se acercaba al hombre mayor, sus ojos brillaron y se fijaron en Remus parpadeando en sorpresa.

Los labios de Draco hicieron una mueca mientras lo miraba, pero a medida que se acercaba a él se movió para dejarlo pasar, sin decir una palabra. Remus se detuvo de voltear para seguir al chico. Él solo apretó las manos e ignoro sus impulsos de lobo.

"Oh… mi… dios. ¡Su ahijado!" Harry exclamo, llamando la atención no solo de Remus, pero a unos cuantos estudiantes que caminaban se detuvieron a mirar con curiosidad.

Remus palideció mientras trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no salían. Harry negó con la cabeza, los ojos muy abiertos, "Tu estas… ¡Muerto! Te das cuenta de que Sev te va a matar, ¿No?"

"¡No sé de qué estás hablando!" Gruño Remus, agarrando a Harry y empujándolo hacia un rincón más privado.

"¡Oh vamos Remus! ¡Incluso pude sentir el calor viniendo de ti cuando se vieron el uno al otro! Un hombre ciego pudo ver como se miraron." Susurro Harry.

"No ha pasado nada y nada va a pasar."

"¿Fue él? ¿Es él con quien pasante la noche?"

"Se quedó dormido en mi cama, eso es todo."

Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz, "¿Por qué estaba allí de todos modos?"

"Estábamos hablando, no, no te voy a decir sobre qué." Remus se apresuró a decir, capturando la mirada curiosa de Harry.

"Remus… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Te gusta o algo así?"

"Harry realmente no puedo hablar de esto ahora mismo, tengo una clase que enseñar. Me tengo que ir."

Trato de irse pero Harry le tomo el brazo, "Ven por mí y Sev esta noche. Cenaremos y hablaremos."

"Bueno, realmente tengo que ir." Remus saco el brazo del apretón de Harry y se apresuró a su clase, su mente acelerada.

Si Harry pudo ver la atracción que sentía por Draco ¿Que iba a evitar que Severus lo viera? No era de extrañar que el muchacho volviera a Remus, él estaba colocando todas las señales que lo quería.

No era más que permanecer lejos de los dos, porque por el momento eran dos las personas más peligrosas para él. Draco era una tentación peligrosa, mientras Severus una amena física peligrosa. Era desagradablemente necesario.

* * *

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

Remus se encogió cuando se produjo un fuerte golpe en su puerta. Él había estado a punto de ir a la cama después de una noche de evitar a tres ciertas personas, dos de las cuales sabía a ciencia cierta donde estaban. Él había bloqueado su chimenea con un hechizo para que no pudiera recibir una llamada floo y había cerrado la puerta.

Por supuesto después de más de veinte minutos tarde para la cena con Harry y Severus, Harry había golpeado su puerta y amenazo con decirle a Severus lo que estaba ocurriendo si no salía. Remus había rodado sus ojos simplemente ante esa declaración. Harry era muy buena persona para contar los secretos de otra persona, especialmente cuando se ponía esa persona en peligro.

Así que se puso de pie cuando el golpe de la puerta persistió y no estaba Harry gritando. Rondaba frente la puerta durante un buen rato y luego la abrió un poco, mirando alrededor de la puerta, dispuesto a cerrar de golpe, si Harry o incluso Severus estuviera allí de pie viéndose amenazador.

Pero los ojos de plata apenas parpadearon, tímido y nervioso. Remus maldijo en su mente y tosió, "¿Si?"

"No estabas en la cena." Dijo Draco mirando sus pies, claramente incómodo con tener que estar parado en el pasillo.

"No yo um, cene aquí."

"¿Estás enojado? ¿Acerca de anoche?"

"No." Dijo Remus mirando sus pies, al ver que Draco llevaba zapatillas blancas, blancas con un complejo diseño bordado en la parte superior con hilo de plata.

"¿Puedo… puedo pasar? Hace un poco de frio aquí afuera." La voz de Draco era suave y suplicante, con los brazos cruzados, una de sus manos frotando su brazo. Llevaba aparentemente algo delgado, una bata blanca encima de su pijama.

Pensó en varias formas de calentar al chico, Remus se sonrojo y tímidamente abrió la puerta. "Está bien entra."

La angustia y humillación cruzo por el rostro de Draco y arrastro los pies un paso atrás, "Bueno, no lo hare si tu no me quieres."

Remus suspiro y agarro el brazo de Draco, "Adelante."

"Gracias." Dijo Draco apoyándose en la puerta una vez que se cerró.

"Er… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Remus dio un paso atrás y se sentó en el sofá en frente de la chimenea. Se quedó mirando las llamas en lugar del muchacho que era la verdadera razón de por qué su cuerpo estaba tan caliente. Prácticamente podía sentir a Moony saltando en su interior, gimiendo de alegría al ver a su nueva fijación.

Draco sonrió, haciendo que el corazón de Remus se acelerara, "¿Me estas preguntando acerca de mi día?"

Remus sonrió y se encogió de hombros, "No sé cómo manejar situaciones difíciles."

Miro hacia arriba y vio a Draco acercarse a sentarse junto a él, al instante le hubiera gustado que él sofá fuera más grande. "Bueno, yo no sé cómo manejar situaciones deprimentes, así que supongo que los dos tenemos nuestras fallas a pesar de lo que otros piensas de nosotros." Draco se encogió de hombros y se recostó en los cojines.

"Creo que la gente conoce mis defectos." Remus suspiro, pensando en Moony como el lobo que tenía dentro de él se quejó y trato de instar al rubio.

"¿Oh la cosa del hombro lobo? Eso no es un fallo." Draco suspiro, su muslo acercándose peligrosamente a Remus.

Remus parpadeo sorprendido, él sabía que Draco sabia sobre él siendo un hombre lobo, pero pensó que el muchacho estaba en contra del hombre lobo. Cuando él había enseñado en Hogwarts cuatro años antes, casi todos los de Slytherin se habían indignado al saber que el profesor era un hombre lobo. Y como él era el proclamado príncipe de la casa Slytherin, pensó que Draco era uno de los enemigos del lobo.

Dentro de él Moony incluso parecía estar conteniendo la respiración, Remus se mordió el labio y miro a Draco, "¿No crees que sea un error?"

"¡No! No es tu culpa que fueras mordido. Y tú eres un hombre bueno. El lobo es solo una parte de lo que eres."

Remus cerró los ojos como el lobo celebrando salvajemente en su mente, aún más persistente en sus impulsos para que él se acerque al rubio en el sofá junto a él. Cerró los ojos porque a veces cuando él estaba muy emocionado, feliz o enojado sus ojos brillan con una luz de oro profundo, el color de sus ojos cuando él se transformaba completamente en un lobo.

No quería asustar a Draco dejándole ver la parte salvaje y desenfrenado de sí mismo. Sin embargo una mano cálida le toco el hombro y sus ojos se abrieron por propia voluntad. Draco lo miro a los ojos un jadeo suave se deslizo de sus labios.

Con vergüenza llenándolo Remus intento alejarse, pero Draco susurro, "Wow, tus ojos son hermosos."

Tragando el bulto duro de la garganta Remus miro al chico con asombro. No tenía miedo a todo lo que él pensó es que sus ojos eran hermosos. Los ojos de Moony eran hermosos. Y Moony, en su interior estaba prácticamente teniendo un día de campo. Tarareando felizmente, con ganas de acariciar a Draco, lamerlo, y reclamarlo.

"No siempre son de ese color, ¿Verdad?"

"No um son los ojos de Moony. Cuando esta alerta o interesado sus ojos se muestran." Remus explico sin convicción.

"¿Moony?"

"Oh uh… es como todos mis amigos llaman a mi lobo. Moony…"

Draco resoplo, su mirada divertida, "Tu llamaste al lobo, ¿Moony? Él es un hombre lobo que merece algo de miedo e intimidación."

Moony calmado, pensando mucho y finalmente gruño de acuerdo con Draco, lo que hizo reír a Remus, "Él parece estar de acuerdo contigo."

"Por supuesto que lo hace, es una lástima." Se rio Draco.

Sonriendo, Remus miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que la mano de Draco estaba enroscada alrededor de su hombro. Él también parecía estar cerca de lo que había estado antes. Miro hacia arriba y vio la mirada fija de Draco en el fuego, una mirada de completa calma en su rostro. Sus piernas estaban metidas a un lado de sus vestiduras y la bata se había aflojado lo suficiente que Remus podía ver que Draco no estaba llevando camisa, solo el pantalón de pijama blanco, que parecía increíblemente suave.

No podía dejar de llegar suavemente y dirigir su dedo hacia abajo el brazo que colgaba de su hombro. La bata era ligera, y suave para bebe, no podía entender con qué material estaba hecha. Paso el dedo arriba y abajo, perdiéndose en el erotismo de la suave bata. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era algo 'erótica' suave, pero dios… lo era.

Incluso olía bien. Era ese misterioso olor de la mañana, el olor cálida y ronco. Su boca comenzó a salivar con el olor y el tacto de la bata. Suspiro y se inclina para frotar su cara contra ella, casi jadeando, cuando la suavidad raspo su rostro.

Él acaricio la cara inferior, tratando de llegar a más del material. Moony se quejaba y jadeo en su cabeza, claro que deseaba estar acariciando una bata… ¡Bata! Bata de Draco… Remus se congelo y cerró los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Escuchando con atención, Remus podía oír la respiración pesada de Draco, sentir la forma en que se ladeo el cuerpo hacia él y el olor de la excitación saliendo de él en masa. Hizo una mueca de como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a esas cosas. Se retiró un poco, con la cara roja, "Um… Lo siento. Moony le gusto tu bata… la forma en que se sentía…"

Mirando a Draco, tomo la hinchazón de sus labios que habían sido mordidos por él, los parpados pesados, ojos vidriosos, con deseo y conmoción y el hermoso rubor rosa que cubría su piel de porcelana.

Se lamio los labios lentamente y trago ruidosamente antes de responder, "Está bien… pensé que era lo que estaba sucediendo. L-Le gustan, ¿Entonces?"

Remus asintió lentamente, sus ojos mirando a otro lado en el fuego. "Le gusta mucho."

Draco se levantó y se acercó a él, "Te sientes incomodo de nuevo, ¿No?"

"Un poco…" Admitió Remus.

"No tienes que estarlo." Murmuro Draco, presionando la rodilla en el muslo de Remus.

"Se está haciendo tarde…" Suspiro Remus, mirando el reloj, desesperadamente ignorando a la tentadora persona a su lado.

"Oh no me dejes. No he dormido hace mucho. ¡Te prometo que me quedo en mi propio lado! Deja que me quede… por favor, Remus." Draco mordió su labio, de color rosa y sus ojos se clavaron con desesperación en él.

"No se Draco…" Susurro Remus de pie y mirando a su alrededor con incertidumbre.

Cuando una mano cálida se cerró sobre él, miro hacia abajo y vio los ojos de plata de Draco implorando con ansiedad. La mirada del rostro del Slytherin estaba tan desesperada que Remus sintió que su corazón se derretía. Él respiro hondo y asintió con la cabeza, "Está bien, puedes pasar la noche. Pero en tu lado."

Con un suspiro de alivio Draco se levantó y rodeo con sus brazos a Remus, abrazándolo con cautela, "Gracias Remus."

Remus sonrió forzadamente y se retiró, "Ve, voy a estar allí en un momento."

Draco le soltó y camino lentamente hacia la puerta abierta que conducía a su habitación. Cuando desapareció de la vista, Remus se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y se retorció las manos. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba dándose por completo a las necesidades de Draco, a pesar de que estaba contradiciendo sus palabras y conduciendo su cuerpo a la habitación.

No sabía cómo tratar con el hombre bello, joven tentador. Él estaba tan atraído por él y no era capaz de mantenerse alejado de él. Y al revés, porque el chico lo estaba buscando también. Solo necesitaba mantenerse fuerte. No podía dejar que las cosas se desarrollaran con Draco. Draco estaba demasiado vulnerable en este momento y Moony no dudaría en tomar ventaja de eso.

Y se negó a tomar ventaja de Draco. No le haría daño, no permitiría que Moony le hiciera daño. El joven estaba demasiado frágil como para siquiera pensar en una relación con un temperamental y pegajoso hombre lobo.

Él respiro hondo sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiendo su decisión tomada en parte por el lobo en su cerebro. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la habitación y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vieron al joven en su cama.

Draco se había quitado la bata y estaba acostado en la cama, solo con el fino pantalón del pijama, colgando de sus caderas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar dormido. Su cuerpo estaba parcialmente hacia arriba, como si en la exhibición para que Remus lo estudiara tanto como él quisiera.

Y el muchacho quería de él demasiado. En su lugar, respiro hondo y paso los ojos por el cuerpo de Draco y hasta su rostro. Se quitó su propia bata y dio un paso adelante. Se subió a la cama y se deslizo bajo las sabanas, frente a Draco. Él lo vio dormir tranquilo y sonrió con facilidad, el joven lo hacía sentirse cómodo. Era como si sus emociones se vieran afectadas por como Draco se sentía. Cuando él está feliz, Remus estaba feliz, cuando él estaba en paz, Remus estaba en paz.

Él frunció el ceño y rodo para no tener que enfrentarse a Draco. Casi de inmediato un brazo delgado envuelto en su cintura y el pecho caliente presionando en su espalda. Él sonrió en un abierto desafío a Draco de sus normas y tiro el brazo a la cintura. Lo sostuvo mientras se volteaba, su sonrisa creciendo mientras el chico en su cama gimoteo por la pérdida de cercanía.

Remus puso los ojos a los ojos de plata mirándolo, metió el brazo en su costado. Draco se dio la vuelta enfrentándolo, lejos de él y cuchara detrás de él. Se inclinó y le susurro en el oído, "Estas rompiendo las reglas."

"¡Slytherin!" Dijo Draco apuntándose y riendo.

"Compórtate…" Él soplo suavemente en la oreja del séptimo año.

Draco se estremeció en sus brazos y presiono más cerca de él, de manera que cada centímetro de él estaba presionando en cada centímetro de Remus. Él se movió en un intento de darse la vuelta en sus brazos, pero Remus lo detuvo a un, "He permitido romper una regla Draco… pero hay que seguir el resto."

"¿Cómo puedo evitarlo cuando soplas en el oído de esa manera? ¡Es malditamente desesperante!" Draco susurro retorciéndose con ansiedad.

"No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo al respecto." Remus sonrió en el pelo rubio, sabiendo que todas y cada una de sus palabras tuvieron un efecto suave en el oído de Draco.

Temblando con insistencia, Draco gruño con enojo, "¡Si no vas a ser bueno no lo seré tampoco!"

"Que…" Remus silbo cuando Draco bajo en él más o menos.

Estaban apretados, impertinente culo en su ingle medio erecto y gemía en silencio, las manos aferradas a las mantas frente a él. Apenas pudo evitar de moler de nuevo en él, con su autocontrol movió sus caderas hacia adelante para golpear a Draco.

Haciendo que Draco siseara y arqueara, Remus gruño bajo en su garganta cuando Moony jadeo de entusiasmo en su interior y sus dedos enredados en pelo rubio y sedoso frente de él. La forma ágil pulsando en él de repente parecía caliente y ardiente al tacto. Se inclinó para que pudiera acariciar con la cara el cuello del joven.

"Remus…" Susurro Draco con voz ronca.

"Detente." Gruño Remus, atrapando al hombre. Manteniéndolo inmóvil, ya que si persistía en lo que estaba haciendo, Remus no tendría ningún tipo de control y sus impulsos serian empujados al frente de su mente.

Después de un largo rato y respiración profunda, se las había arreglado para calmar las necesidades del lobo lo suficiente que se podía mover. Y se movió de nuevo, casi eliminando todo contacto físico entre ellos. Él le permitía tocar. Solo que no está presionando cada centímetro de la seductora forma de Draco.

"¿Rem?"

"¿Mm?"

"Yo… lo siento. No sabía que efecto tendría sobre ti."

"No es totalmente tu culpa Draco, no estaba pensando con claridad."

"Maldita sea…" Draco se rio en voz baja.

"Duérmete." Remus se rio entre dientes, acariciando el cabello rubio cariñosamente.

Draco le agarro el brazo izquierdo y puso alrededor de su cintura, empujando en su lugar en su vientre plano. "Ahora puedo dormir."

"Tonto." Remus sonrió, sus ojos brillantes mientras se cerraban.

Cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente estaba feliz de encontrar que Draco seguía ahí. Él estaba aún más divertido por encontrarlo medio encima de él y una de sus manos estaba en la camisa del pijama de Remus, tocando su piel suavemente su cabeza estaba enterrada en el cuello de Remus y una de sus piernas enredadas con Remus.

Remus volvió lentamente la cabeza, vacilante para despertar a Draco, pero tenía que ver la hora, al mismo tiempo. Su mano busco a tientas la varita de la mesita de noche, cuando tomo la varita larga de madera, murmuro un hechizo en voz baja y la hora brillo en el aire. Eran solo las seis.

"Mm, ahí mismo…"

Se quedó inmóvil y miro a Draco que parecía estar en medio de un sueño apasionado. Se movía lentamente, murmurando en voz baja. Cuando él dejo escapar un gemido silencioso y se arqueo en Remus, los ojos de Remus se abrieron como platos y no tenía ninguna duda de que tipo de sueño Draco estaba teniendo.

Cambiando de opinión y decidió que probablemente era la mejor manera de despertar a Draco, Remus se agacho y estaba a punto de sacudir a Draco despertándolo cuando el chico se quejó de nuevo y susurro, "Remus…"

La reacción fue repentina y severa. Remus se quejó cuando la sangre inundo su polla, haciéndolo al instante duro y una tienda de campaña en contra los pantalones de pijama. Escuchar a Draco murmurar su nombre mientras estaba teniendo un sueño sexual era casi lo suficiente para hacerlo venir.

Apretó las piernas olvidando que una de las de Draco estaba atrapado entre ellos y Draco jadeo cuando despertó de repente. Él gimió en voz baja y parpadeo. Sus ojos de plata soñolientos sorprendidos. Miro a Remus y murmuro en voz baja, "Mañana… ¿Qué hora es?"

"Seisss." Remus jadeo, su erección seguía haciendo su mente confusa.

Draco movió sus caderas hacia atrás, y Remus sintió el roce tenue de una polla dura en contra de su cadera. Él respiro duro y cerró los ojos. Cuando Draco movió la pierna atrapada entre las suyas, y se detuvo de inmediato, él sabía que había sentido su excitación también.

"Oh…"

Remus se hubiera reído de la pequeña exclamación de Draco si solo hubiera tenido el poder también. Su mente estaba llena también de lujuria y pasión. Le erección del muchacho contra su cadera y su propia excitación era casi dolorosa. Quería poner a Draco hacia abajo y mostrarle la magnitud de estar involucrado con un hombre lobo.

Sus ojos parpadearon cuando Draco se abrazó a él de nuevo, su erección presionando en él plenamente, y susurro, "Draco, ¿Recuerdas las reglas de ayer por la noche?"

Prácticamente podía sentir el mohín de Draco contra su cuello, donde había enterrado su cabeza. Se retorció y suavemente de aparto de su cuerpo. Poniendo un pie de distancia entre ellos en la cama y él se quedó mirando el techo.

Poco a poco su erección se calmó y miro al hombre que yacía junto a él, que tenía el ceño fruncido y su frustración presionando sobre su frustración, claramente tratando de conseguir que se vaya. Él hizo una mueca de simpatía y tosió con torpeza. "Voy a tomar una ducha… es um… haz lo que debas."

Draco lo miro con rapidez y le dio una mirada lenta, sus ojos brillaron con la comprensión. "Si bien."

Remus se sentó y bajo los pies sobre el borde de la cama. Se puso de pie lentamente, agarrando su varita de nuevo. Movió su hombro y oyó las cortinas de cerrarse alrededor de la cama.

Se apresuró a ir al baño, pero no antes de escuchar el susurro de los pantalones del pijama de Draco siendo empujada hacia abajo. Cerró la puerta rápidamente detrás de él y se inclinó la cabeza contra la puerta de madera granulada, sintiéndose como un adolescente pervertido, al mismo tiempo.

Los primeros momentos podía oír nada, pero luego vinieron los suspiros suaves cuando el estudiante se complació en su cama. Entonces pudo oír los golpes cuando la mano de Draco se movió rápidamente sobre él y los entrecortados gemidos que le siguieron. Su propia quemando, pidiendo a gritos ser tocada así. Metió la mano dentro del pantalón, al mismo tiempo que apunto su varita hacia la ducha, abriéndola con magia. Cerró la mano sobre sí mismo y movió al mismo ritmo de los gemidos y maldiciones de Draco.

Juntos se dieron un tirón, con Remus presionando contra la puerta escuchando los gemidos y jadeos que se filtraban. Podía oír a Draco jadeando más o menos y cuando el muchacho en su habitación quedo en silencio supo que iba a correrse y movió su mano más rápido, con ganas de seguir detrás de él.

Todo lo que salió de la boca de Draco fue un último gemido, su nombre, pronunciado bajo y apasionado y seguido por los ruidos más eróticos que jamás había oído. Se corrió en la mano y se alejó de la puerta. Se estremeció con ansiedad y susurro el nombre de Draco cuando su orgasmo casi lo derribo. Se apoyó en el lavado temblando lentamente y se mordió el labio.

Moony estaba ronroneando de satisfacción dentro de él y él ignoro las ganas de salir y ver si la cara de Draco estaba enrojecida y sudorosa después de su propio orgasmo. En su lugar, se metió en la ducha y dejo que el calor calmara su cuerpo y mente.

Se quedó en la ducha durante un corto periodo de tiempo, salió y se secó más duro de lo necesario. Tenía la esperanza de que si permitía masturbarse a la imagen de Draco en su mente, su tentación podría complicarse por un tiempo. Sino que lo había dejado más tenso y excitado que antes.

Remus envolvió firmemente la toalla alrededor de su cintura y abrió la puerta del baño. Su mirada fue capturada por una hoja de papel prendido en las cortinas alrededor de su cama. Se acercó a él y gimió cuando lo leyó:

_Remus, _

_Olvide mi varita. Perdón por el desorden. Nos vemos en el desayuno._

_Draco M._

Moviendo la cabeza de una manera abatida, abrió la cortina y asomo la cabeza. Las mantas estaban desordenadamente arrugadas, más en algunos lugares que en otros. Como Draco se había apoderado de ellos que él mismo complació. Y brillando en el centro mismo de su cama había una piscina de semen. Salpicaduras rodeaban la pequeña piscina.

Mirando la confirmación del orgasmo de Draco, Remus suspiro profundamente y brevemente se preguntó que había tomado para llegar allí. La imagen de la cabeza de Draco hacia atrás, su cabello rubio desordenado y seductor al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos apretaron las mantas, y su cuerpo se manchó con la transpiración y necesidad. Sus labios color rosa pálido, perfectamente inflamados al jadear su nombre, con veneración y lujuria.

Abrió los ojos para escapar de la visión y cayó al instante en la realidad. Apunto con su varita mágica vacilante, sin querer borrar la evidencia de la necesidad de Draco por él, pero sabiendo que sería repugnante e infantil mantener la mancha allí.

Su hechizo lo borro inmediatamente y se volvió a prepararse para el día. Draco estaba esperando a verlo en el desayuno, después de todo, y eso era todo lo que estaba viendo. No quería correr el riesgo de que Harry, Severus o cualquier otra persona se diera cuenta de su creciente atracción por su único estudiante Slytherin.

* * *

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW**

**.**

* * *

.

**Capitulo tres**

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Harry dijo que cenarías con nosotros. Estaba muy furioso cuando no te presentaste. No lo he visto así desde hace tiempo." Severus le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a él en la mesa de profesores.

Remus se asomó y miro a la mesa de Gryffindor. Los ojos esmeralda se estrecharon en sus ojos marrones y se estremeció ante el enojo evidente en ellos. Él se irguió y tosió, "Er… me vi envuelto en algo y lo olvide. ¿No trasmitirás mis disculpas a Harry?"

Severus resoplo y unto mantequilla en su tostada, "Dudo aplacarlo. Parecía a punto de arrancarle el cuello a alguien. Me tomo mucho calmarlo. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a tenerte en nuestras habitaciones para la cena?"

"Um… creo que quería discutir algo conmigo. No importa estoy seguro de que no era de gran importancia."

"¿Discutir qué?" Pidió Severus con ojos negros ahora muy curiosos, ya que oscilaba hacia atrás y adelante entre Remus y su amante.

Demasiado tarde Remus noto de que había dicho algo incorrecto. Severus sin duda le molestaría acerca de lo que 'su' Harry le gustaría hablar con Remus que no le había hablado. Rápidamente pensó y con el pretexto de tomar un trago de su café para comprar tiempo para pensar, Remus movió su taza y se encogió de hombros, "Probablemente lo mismo por lo que me molestabas ayer. Quería saber quién estaba durmiendo en mi habitación."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Seguro? No veo por qué evitarlo lo pondría tan enojado, molesto si pero el nivel de enojo que estaba ayer en la noche… hm. ¿Quién entiende a los jóvenes de hoy?" Severus volvió a resoplar, claramente aplacado por el momento.

Remus suspiro, "Quien en verdad." Capto la mirada de Draco y sonrió cuando el rubio mordió su labio mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

"¡No te atrevas en pensar en escabullirte Remus!"

Remus suspiro y se volvió para mirar a Harry, quien estaba por supuesto justo detrás de él. Se las había arreglado para evitar a Harry la mayor parte del día. Pero no podía evitarlo mientras encabezaban la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Él medio inconscientemente se rasco la frente, "¿Qué Harry?"

"¡Tu prometiste presentarte ayer por la noche después de haberlo prometido!"

"Lo sé. Yo um quede atrapado en algo y no recordé hasta más tarde. Lo siento."

"Oh y ¿Atrapado en qué?"

Estaban de pie junto a la puerta de la clase de defensa. Y Draco por supuesto tuvo que pasar a entrar a la sala de clases. Miro con curiosidad y frunció el ceño al ver lo frustrado que estaba Remus. Remus se sonrojo, pero contuvo una sonrisa al recordar el caos que Draco le había dejado esa misma mañana.

Draco como si supiera lo que estaba pensando Remus, sonrió y se apresuró delante de ellos, al salón de clases.

Harry quien estaba golpeando su pie con impaciencia puso los ojos, "Bueno supongo que ya se en que te quedaste atrapado."

"¡Harry!"

"¿Qué? Es verdad. ¿Algo ha ocurrido no es así?"

"Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar señor Potter. Ahora al salón de clases o se restaran puntos de la casa." La frustración de Remus había terminado de derramar. Sabía que sus ojos eran de oro puro y que su voz sonaba muy ronca y enojada. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Era demasiado querer a Draco, y querer hablar con Harry al respecto, pero no podía tener o hacer cualquiera.

Harry comenzó con el uso de su apellido y forma contundente que Remus le había hablado. Dolor cruzo su cara y le dijo, "Bueno perdone profesor. No sé en qué estaba pensando."

La culpa agregado a la ira que Remus sentía y lo hizo aún más molesto consigo mismo. Harry entro al aula y pateo la puerta cerrándola detrás de él. Se puso de pie delante de su escritorio y casi gruño a las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas que sus estudiantes le estaban dando sus ojos dorados y apariencia agravada.

"Abran sus libros en la página noventa y siete, lean los dos siguientes capítulos. ¡No hay necesidad de hablar!" Él ladro a dos chicas que se reían en la última fila.

Levanto la ceja a la mirada sorprendida de sus estudiantes le estaban dando y miro con severidad adelante. Nunca había sido tan duro y espetado a ellos de esa manera. Pero él estaba demasiado enojado para tener cuidado en el momento y solo necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad durante la siguiente hora.

Remus se dejó caer en su silla y apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio, con sus puntas de los dedos apretados. Se inclinó hacia adelante y empezó a frotarse las sienes con los dedos. Cerró los ojos y empezó a disponerse a mantener la calma. Sabía que era solo estaba nervioso porque la luna llena apenas tenía una semana de distancia, pero no estaba siendo ayudado con su situación con Draco.

La hora se fue poco a poco, con él solo abrió los ojos para enviar miradas de advertencia para aquellos estudiantes que insistían en hablar. Evito miradas preocupadas de Draco y las enojadas de Harry y dejo a la deriva sus ojos cerrados, y trato de pensar en los tiempos cuando las cosas no eran tan confusas.

En el momento en que el reloj marco la siguiente hora, en voz alta dijo y mucho más tranquilo, "Bien clase, pueden irse, gracias por cooperar hoy. Seguiremos con nuestro estudio de los inferí la próxima semana."

Hizo una mueca al ver la expresión rebelde que su clase le estaba dando y utilizo una mano para frotar las sienes de nuevo. Estaba dando gracias a Dios que era había sido la última clase de la semana, cuando se dio cuenta que había dos personas en la puerta del salón de clases.

Movió la mano de su cara, vio a Harry empujar a Draco hacia afuera quien estaba en la puerta, mirando a Remus preocupado y confuso. Pero dejo que Harry pasara por delante de él y hasta la mesa, antes de girar y salir del salón de clases.

"¿Estas más allá de tu cambio de humor?" Pregunto Harry con sarcasmo, el dolor más evidente que la ira en su voz.

"Si, Harry estoy más allá de mi cambio de humor. Siento ladrarte, pero estaba un poco frustrado. Como puedes entender estoy seguro."

Harry suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, "Lo siento estoy preocupado por ti."

"¿Por qué en la tierra te preocuparías por mí?"

"Debido a que estas actuando como si estuvieras enamorado de Draco Malfoy."

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron como plato y sacudió la cabeza, "Yo… no sé qué estoy Harry. Acabo de no poder salir de ahí y tengo que dejarlo ir."

"Si te gusta tanto ¿Por qué estas tratando de dejarlo ir?"

"Porque sencillamente no es posible Harry."

Harry le dirigió una mirada triste, "Todo el mundo merece ser feliz y encontrar el amor Remus. Incluso tú."

"Si, bueno, tal vez algún día. Pero no con un joven de diecisiete años, quien resulta ser mi estudiante." Remus reunió las clasificaciones que había estado descuidando y lo empujo ordenadamente en una carpeta. Se puso de pie y le sonrió a Harry suavemente, "Estoy seguro de que Hermione y Ron están esperándote Harry, porque no vas a prepararte para la cena."

"Te veré en la cena, ¿No?" Pregunto Harry mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta con Remus.

"Tal vez. Tengo que ponerme al día con las clasificaciones."

"Pero este es un fin de semana a Hogsmeade Remus, puedes hacerlo el domingo." Harry estaba mirando sobre su hombro indicando a Ron y Hermione que esperaran por él.

"Vamos a ver." Remus sonrió a como de cuidadoso podía ser el hijo de su mejor amigo y pudo ver el recurso que había sido Severus.

Llego a ir a la cena en el Gran Comedor esa noche aunque solo fuera para aplacar a Harry, quien sonrió a la vista de él. Severus le dio las gracias por obtener a Harry de su mal humor, y sus ojos habían coqueteando con Draco durante la mayor parte de la noche.

Se las arregló para mantener su mirada a la deriva desde que estaba perdiendo el control, ya que Severus no había dicho nada al respecto durante toda la noche. Él simplemente se calienta en el interior cuando vio a Draco sonreír a su plato después de un guiño coqueto de él.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos noto los ojos esmeralda asegurando sus miradas juguetonas. Y tampoco notaron el brillo travieso que apareció en los ojos cuando el niño que vivió se le ocurrió un plan.

Fue justo cuando se había servido el postre cuando Harry decidió que era el mejor momento para él interferir un poco. Él susurro de manera rápida, "Ya vuelvo." A Hermione y Ron, que estaban discutiendo sobre los deberes de Transfiguración y se levantó.

Él fue a la mesa de Slytherin, ocupado solo por Malfoy y se sentó a su lado. Malfoy volvió la cabeza rápidamente y se burló de él, "¿Qué quieres esta vez Potter?"

"Solo una respuesta."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"¿Estas tratando de tener algo con Remus o quieres algo más que un buen polvo?"

Las características angelicales de Draco se ensombrecieron cuando frunció el ceño, "¿Qué te hace pensar en hacerme una pregunta cómo esa?"

"Remus es mi negocio y si tú estás pensando en hacerle daño o humillarlo. No dudare en devolverte el daño."

"¿Eso es una amenaza Potter?" Draco le pregunto en voz peligrosamente baja, la mano que había cruzado para jugar con su varita mágica a lo largo de la cena, estaba ahora apretando con fuerza, chispas rojas chisporroteando al final de la misma.

"Más bien como una promesa."

Los dos de séptimo año se miraron el uno al otro, animosidad y amenazas en sus miradas. Ambos tenían una mano apretada en sus varitas mágicas, pero las mantuvieron en la mesa. Ni cuenta se dieron de como Severus y Remus estaban mirándolos con recelo ni la forma en que estaban listos para saltar y separarlos si era necesario. Que siete años de odiarse entre ellos se reduce una parte. Podría ir en cualquier dirección, correspondía a ellos decidir si debían o no mantener su enemistad o dejarlo de lado.

Finalmente Draco relajo su control sobre la varita y paso la mano por su velo por casualidad, "Relájate Potter, no tengo intención de hacer daño o humillar a Remus."

"¿No podías decirlo en primer lugar?"

Draco bufo y le dio a una mirada paciente, como si fuera un niño con problemas mentales y estaba a punto de explicar por qué no pueden comer arena para gatos. "No, no podía Potter. ¿Esa no es nuestra forma de trabajar? No me habrías creído si lo acabara de decir en primer lugar y lo sabes. Si no había llegado a amenazarme pensarías que había algo retorcido. Ahora tu puedes estar pensando fácilmente que estoy en tu propia amenaza."

Harry se sentó y trato de dar sentido a las palabras de Draco, "Suena… cierto."

"Excelente, ahora que lo has hecho, adiós." Draco le despidió intencionalmente y tomo un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

"Tú eres el idiota más irritando que he conocido." Dijo Harry, ligeramente con temor. "Remus debe tener el corazón de un santo."

"Si y Severus debe tener la paciencia de un santo para soportar a un tonto como tú." Draco sonrió fríamente.

"Bueno él llega a follar conmigo varias veces en un día. Me atrevo a decir que la motivación para aguantarme." Harry se echó a reír cuando la cara de Draco se puso roja como tomate. Cuando la mano del rubio la apretó alrededor de la varita de nuevo se puso de pie, "Está bien solo una cosa más y me iré. Una pista sobre Remus es… él nunca da el primer paso, pero tan pronto como el movimiento se hace él está a cargo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Draco pregunto en voz baja, él ya pensaba en las palabras de Harry.

"Yo vivía con él y Sirius. No era como que la casa tenia las paredes a prueba de sonido." Dijo Harry en voz baja, sus ojos parpadearon a la mesa de profesores. Pero él miro hacia atrás lo suficientemente rápido como para atrapar un toque de celos brillando en los ojos de Draco cuando menciono al ex amante de Remus.

Él parpadeo sorprendido y se dio cuenta de que Draco realmente tenía sentimientos hacia Remus. Si no a él no le habría importado oír hablar de Sirius. La forma en que miraba a Remus ese momento era posesivo y profundo. Quería al hombre como suyo, él prácticamente lo veía como suyo.

Reconociendo esos sentimientos Harry lentamente miro a Draco, tratando de no llamar la atención de Remus. Tenía toda la misma posesividad, pasión, sintiendo miedo por Severus. Lo veía como algo precioso y esperando que dos hombres muy diferentes no se rompieran su corazón.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de preocupación y miro a Severus con rapidez, necesitaba el consuelo que los ojos negros podían enviarle a través de una mirada. Severus estaba mirando con confusión y preocupación cada vez mayor al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Harry. Él inclino la cabeza inquisitivamente y Harry sacudió la cabeza para hacerle saber que podía esperar.

Diciéndole a Severus que Remus y Draco estaban enamorados profundamente sería una conversación que podía postergar por un rato. Severus era muy celoso de su ahijado, y Harry no quería arruinar sin querer lo que Remus y Draco tenían la oportunidad de tener uno con el otro.

"Te ves estresado."

Remus sonrió ante la imagen de Draco apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, en su pijama blanco. "Estoy estresado señor Malfoy."

"Bueno profesor, por qué no te sientas y bajas y dejas que te ayude a relajarte." Draco sonrió, viéndose las uñas casualmente.

Sensación de un borde de calor en las palabras juguetonas y atrevidas Remus se inclinó, "¿Y que supone esta ayuda?"

"No hay nada demasiado divertido lo prometo." El rubio suspiro como si se arrepintiera de la honestidad de sus palabras.

Los labios tironeaban en diversión Remus saco su túnica y dejando su camisa de manga larga. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se dejó caer en el sofá, dejando escapar un suspiro relajado. Draco entro en la habitación, cerrando con llave la puerta tras él. Rodeo el sofá y se puso detrás de Remus. Cuando sus manos cayeron sobre el hombro del mayor y empezó a amasar con firmeza, Remus suspiro y sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba aún más.

A medida que Draco masajeo el cuello y el hombro, Remus dejó escapar un ruido feliz y dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante, "Oh que bonito…"

"Solo uno de mis muchos talentos." Dijo Draco su voz revelaba la sonrisa que tenía.

Relajado en el talento de Draco, Remus no sintió los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, pero sintió cuando su corbata se soltó. Se enderezo y volvió la cabeza para mirar a su masajista, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Sera más fácil si estoy trabajando en algo superficial, voy a conseguir un mejor agarre."

Cuando los dedos calientes frotaron los músculos de sus hombros, se estremeció y volvió a relajarse. El calor de los dedos de Draco frotando sus músculos era caliente y delicioso. Se inclinó hacia adelante y cuando los dedos se fueron más abajo en la espalda dejo escapar un suspiro bajo y cerró los ojos.

"Podrías acostarte que voy a hacer en tu espalda." Draco susurro muy cerca del oído de Remus.

Remus estaba a punto de rechazar pero cuando Draco froto un musculo especialmente tierno y se le hizo agua la boca, se limitó a asentir en silencio. Vio el chico caminar por el lecho y alzo la mano. Él sonrió ante la mirada audaz que llevaba y le permitió tirar de él hacia arriba a través de su dormitorio.

Draco se puso detrás de él y poco a poco empezó a desabotonar el resto de la camisa. Cerro los ojos y se estremeció cuando las uñas arrastraban por sus brazos como el otro hombre saco la manga. Escucho y sintió a Draco moverse de pie delante de él y abrió los ojos. Él se rio a carcajadas cuando el muchacho se inclinó y cogió la corbata con sus dientes. Los ojos plateados brillaron hacia él cuando tiro de su propio lazo del cuello y lo lanzo al suelo.

"Acuéstate." Draco hizo un gesto hacia la cama.

Tomando un experimental olor del aire alrededor de ellos, Remus gruño de nerviosismo y excitación evidente en el aire. Cogió los ojos de Draco y vio su propia lujuria brillaba de nuevo hacia él. "De acuerdo."

Él subió a la cama y se puso boca abajo, las manos se fueron a las almohadas en la parte superior de la cama. Se puso rígido cuando Draco se sentó a horcajadas en su trasero y se inclinó para frotar con fuerza sus músculos. La sensación de los dedos cálidos, delgados y la palma empujando en su espalda le hizo gemir bajo en su garganta.

Con un suave tsk, Draco murmuro, "Eres tan fuerte… ¿Nunca cuidas de ti mismo?"

"Por supuesto que si… no puedo llegar a todo para darme un masaje. ¡Oh! Ese punto… justo ahí."

"Bueno estoy aquí para el masaje en cualquier momento que quieras."

Draco se deslizo hacia adelante y 'accidentalmente' empujo su ingle en el trasero de Remus. Remus se hundió el rostro profundamente en la cama y murmuro maldiciones así mismo. Con cada alcance de las manos de Draco empujaba sobre Remus, aparentemente sin saber que estaba haciendo.

Llegando finalmente a su punto de ebullición Remus se agacho y tiro de la pierna de Draco, tirándolo y lo puso a su lado. Él agarro sus brazos y los clavo hacia abajo, "¿Ahora estas siendo cruel?"

Puchero inocente, Draco se retorció hasta que se sintió cómodo, "Oh, vamos… no hice nada malo."

"Moviéndote contra mí con el pretexto de darme un masaje es… malo." Remus gruño la última palabra, su diversión desvaneciéndose por algo más oscuro.

"¿Debo lamentar o mencionar de nuevo que son un Slytherin?" Draco le sonrió.

"Tonto." Se burló Remus con su sonrisa mientras que el rubio se acurruco junto a él con dulzura. Alzo la mano y tiro de un mechón platino que estaba sobre la cara de Draco. Era tan suave y olía increíble. "No te entiendo en lo más mínimo."

"Es bueno un poco de misterio nunca lastima a nadie en absoluto."

"Tu definitivamente no eres el chico de trece años que conocí hace tantos años… eras tan molesto entonces."

"He crecido sabes."

Echo un vistazo tranquilo por el cuerpo lentamente, Remus sonrió con su sonrisa más lobuna, "Eso es bastante obvio." Se rio del rubor que se arrastró hasta la piel pálida de Draco y tiro del pelo otra vez, "¿Por qué de repente tímido?"

"¿Tímido? ¿Yo? Nunca…"

Remus siguió jugando con el pelo de Draco y después de un largo momento, una mano se cerró sobre ella, moviendo en la cama junto a su cabeza. Los ojos de plata le llamaron y Draco le susurro, "Bésame."

Quieto en estado de shock, Remus entrecerró los ojos, "¿Qué?"

"Solo una vez. Quiero saber cómo saben." Draco levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Remus.

"Pero…" Remus alcanzo a decir antes de que Draco se aprovechara de su impacto y lo empujo sobre la espalda.

Draco puso la mano en el corazón de Remus y bajo su rostro, por lo que solo requirió un impulso y sus labios se encontraron. "Solo uno…" Le susurro con voz sedosa, su mano arrastrándose casi dolorosamente lento hasta el pecho desnudo de su profesor para enterrarse en el pelo en la parte inferior de su cabeza.

Cediendo a la mirada fija de los ojos plateados, Remus suspiro y dejo a Draco bajar su cabeza. Sus labios se reunieron tentativamente, como los dos estaban asustados de lo que iban a encontrar. Los labios de Draco eran suaves, y se sintieron como alas de mariposa en la boca. Agrego un poco más de presión y la sensación completa de la boca del chico. Con un suspiro suave abrió los labios y vacilante arrastro su lengua por el labio inferior de Remus.

Con un gruñido y un movimiento tan rápido que dejo a Draco sin aliento, ahora era Remus, el profesor se hundió apasionadamente y movió la boca en contra de su estudiante, sus dientes mordisqueando y chupando el labio pidiendo entrar. Cuando la boca se abrió, lanzo su lengua, la audacia de Draco a desafiarlo.

Se sorprendió cuando una pequeña lengua, empujo en contra, tímida y confiada al mismo tiempo. Chupaba suavemente la punta y sonrió un poco cuando oyó gemir a Draco, vibrando en las dos bocas. Se dieron un beso de esa manera, apasionado y tímido al mismo tiempo, hasta que Remus pudo sentir a Draco empujando su cuerpo hacia arriba en contra del suyo.

Moony quería rasgar los pantalones del chico y follarlo en el colchón, pero Remus sabía que no podía hacer eso. No era justo para él tener sexo con Draco hasta que él conociera todas las consecuencias, en el caso. Movió la mano a la cadera de Draco y empujo hacia abajo, impidiendo que se arqueara en su contra. Alzo la boca y susurro, "Eso es más que uno…"

"Creo que fue tu culpa." Dijo Draco sin aliento.

Sus ojos trazaron la piel usualmente de porcelana, le gustaba saber que era la razón de que estaba tan roja y los labios estaban hinchados. Mientras veía a Draco paso la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior y se tragó un gemido. Miro al descarado disfrazado, "Creo que deberíamos parar."

"¡Es bueno recibir también!" Draco suspiro y dejo rodar a Remus fuera de él, se irguió sobre el codo y sus ojos trazaron el cuerpo lentamente, "¿Vas a Hogsmeade mañana?"

"No, ¿Por qué?" Miro a los ojos brillantes y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Bueno, podemos dormir."

"Oh, ¿Estas durmiendo aquí de nuevo?"

"A menos que digas que no me quieras demasiado."

Remus puso los ojos y tiro del chico otra vez, dejando que se abrazara a su costado, con la cabeza apoyado en su pecho. Respiro el olor de la firma de Draco y cerró los ojos, su mente deseando que él estuviera besando al chico otra vez.

Como si supiera lo que Remus estaba pensando Draco se inclinó y rápidamente se empujó hacia adelante para presionar un ligero beso en los labios. Él le guiño un ojo una vez antes de volver al pecho. "Noche Remus."

"Buenas noches."

.

* * *

**.**

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW**

**.**

* * *

.

**Capitulo cuatro**

"¡Vas a quedarte toda el agua caliente Draco!" Remus llamo a través de la puerta del baño, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el hombre en la ducha escuchara.

"Si lo estoy. Pero si quieres una ducha caliente puedes unirte a mí." Draco le devolvió, broma en su voz.

Divertido Remus maldijo mirando la puerta de su habitación y esperaba imaginar el suave golpe. Cuando el golpe vino de nuevo, tomo una bata negra y cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás de él. Abrió la puerta con su varita y abrió la puerta, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio quien estaba allí.

Harry sonrió y dijo, "Remus te das cuenta de que son las once ya, ¿No?"

"Er… estaba dormido." Remus miro hacia otro lado de la cara alegre del hombre, parado detrás de él.

Severus se encogió de hombros y dijo, "Harry quiere que vengas a Hogsmeade con nosotros, para tomar una copa en las Tres Escobas."

Echando un vistazo rápido a sus espaldas, Remus trago saliva y puso una sonrisa falsa, "Er, no gracias. No soy un gran bebedor."

"Podrías tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, ¡No te hará daño!" Harry se rio entre dientes.

Pero Severus detrás de él estaba estudiando la forma de Remus que seguía mirando con nerviosismo sus aposentos y sonrió con malicia, "Tienes a alguien allí, ¿No?"

Tirando de la puerta un más cerrada Remus negó con la cabeza, "¡Por supuesto que no!"

Harry miro a su alrededor también, y luego comenzó a golpearse en la realización, luego le dio a Remus una mirada de asombro, "Oh, oh no… vamos Sev."

Tiro del brazo de Sev, pero al mismo tiempo, Remus oyó la voz desde su dormitorio, "Remus, he terminado con la ducha."

La sonrisa maliciosa se deslizo fuera de la cara de Severus lentamente al reconocer la voz y Remus se estremeció cuando sus ojos negros se redujeron en él, oscuro y peligroso. Harry se detuvo de tirar el brazo de su amante y susurro, "¿Sev?"

Pero Severus solo abrió la puerta bruscamente y se dirigió a través del cuarto para tirar de la puerta del dormitorio. Remus se froto la sien cuando escucho a Draco decir con descaro, "Buenos días."

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Severus con voz baja.

"Bueno anoche estaba dormido, ahora estoy despierto. ¿Qué negocios te importa de todos modos?" Draco entro en el despacho mientras hablaba, poniendo los ojos en Harry y mirando con cautela a Remus.

Severus siguió, el puño cerrado sobre su varita mágica, "¡Es mi negocio porque eres mi ahijado!"

"¡Tengo edad!"

"No ha pasado nada Severus, solo durmió aquí." Dijo Remus poco a poco, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada penetrante de Draco.

"¿Espera que creo eso? Eso de que solo durmió en tu cama."

"Es cierto." Draco suspiro con pesar.

"¿En serio? ¿No pasó nada?" Pregunto Harry con confusión.

"No Potter 'por desgracia' no ha pasado nada."

Cuando Remus frunció el ceño, Draco levanto una ceja y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Severus se dirigió de nuevo hacia delante, "¡No puedes tomar esto en serio Draco!"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo en que me guste?"

"Él es… ¡Tu profesor!" Severus escupió con un tartamudeo.

Todos en la sala, incluyendo a Harry le dirigieron una mirada incrédula y gruño, "¡No era profesor de Harry cuando nos juntamos!"

"Así que no estaban completamente juntos el año pasado, pero no se te ocurrió recordar cuando nos besuqueamos en tu oficina un par de veces." Dijo Harry triunfante.

Severus le dirigió una mirada silenciándolo y miro a Remus, "¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¡Sabes las consecuencias!"

"Lo se Severus. Es por eso que no ha pasado nada, no lo permití."

"¡Podrías hacerle daño o algo peor! Tu lobo podría aburrirse con él y…"

"¡Severus lo sé!" Remus se dio cuando de que Moony estaba obligándolo arrancando gruñidos de su garganta y dio un paso atrás y cerró los ojos para bloquear la imagen del hombre quien estaba enfurecido su lobo.

"Debemos dejarlo Severus." Oyó murmurar a Harry.

"Esto no mas Remus. Vamos a hablar de esto cuando tengas al lobo bajo control. Draco por favor." Severus espeto.

"¡No yo no tengo que escucharte Severus!"

"Draco… solo tienes que ir con él." Dijo Remus en voz baja, abriendo los ojos para fijarse en Draco. El rubio le dio una mirada desafiante y abrió la boca para discutir, pero Remus le interrumpió con una sola palabra, "Por favor."

Con una mirada herida Draco dio un paso adelante y ligeramente paso la mano por la parte de atrás del brazo de Remus antes de salir después de su padrino de la habitación. Remus podía oír a comenzar a discutir una vez más a medida que avanzaban más y más por el pasillo.

Se sorprendió por la ausencia de violencia durante el enfrentamiento, pero no por la ira que había estado hirviendo profunda en los ojos de Severus. Y él lo entendía demasiado. Estaba siendo increíblemente irresponsable con el corazón de Draco. La afición que empezaba a crecer en los ojos de Draco era muy visible también. El chico estaba muy apegado a él y… él estaba empezando a pensar que su día no podía empezar a menos que Draco estaba a su lado en la mañana.

Pero cuando pensaba en lo que el lobo podía hacerle él se estremeció y le daban ganas de estar lejos de su pequeño descarado rubio. No quería hacerle daño, no Draco. Que apenas estaba empezando a sentirse mejor sobre su vida, un malestar cada vez que podía ir hacia atrás en su caparazón deprimido.

Remus miro por la ventana y suspiro cuando vio caer la nieve en grupos grandes, mullidas. Le encantaba el invierno, pero por el momento solo era hacerle pensar en su propia tentación de nieve. Se preguntó si Draco disfrutaría la nieve y sonrió cuando él se imaginó al arreglado inmaculadamente Draco jugando en la nieve, su pelo revuelto y su piel enrojecida por el frio.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca volvería a ver esa parte de Draco. Él no iba a dejar intimidad de alguna manera con el chico, no otra vez. Esto podría dañar al hombre, pero mucho menos de lo que podría hacerle daño posterior. Sintió una punzada de culpa y se dirigió a la ducha, haciendo una mueca en la diversión cuando se encontró con sus toallas en el suelo y un mensaje escrito en la espejo con agua y jabón:

_Tu buen gusto._

_Tuyo, Draco M._

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Remus sonrió con tristeza en el mensaje y cogió el paño húmedo de la ducha. Tratando de ignorar el dolor en el pecho, levanto el trapo y seco el espejo, borrando el mensaje. No podía estar pensando en cómo Draco podía ser dulce si lo hiciera sería muy difícil dejarlo ir.

Domingo por la noche, se quedó mirando el techo, dolor en el pecho y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza el corazón contra su pecho. Había sido como la noche anterior también. Se había hecho daño sentarse frente a la puerta, escuchando golpear insistentemente a Draco, su voz baja y ansiosa cuando prácticamente le rogo que lo dejase entrar.

Acababa de cerrar los ojos y se dijo que era lo mejor. Lo evitaba por completo, tomando sus comidas en su habitación y solo se encerraba el fin de semana. Sería más difícil que verlo durante la semana, pero solo lo tenía en la clase dos días, para que él pudiera manejar para las tres horas a la semana.

Harry había estado también y Remus no quería verlo. No era que estaba enojado con él. Sabía que Harry trataría de convencer de darle una oportunidad a Draco y no se creía capaz de manejar eso. Se sentía muy débil y probablemente le haría caso.

Sábado por la noche había sido horrible. Remus no podía dormir más de dos horas, había dado vueltas y muchas veces se despertó para encontrarse llegando a través de la cama de Draco. Domingo había hecho las clasificaciones de toda la semana y planificando dos semanas de planes de clases antes de tiempo. Había tenido que escuchar a Draco llamar a su puerta casi cada hora en hora y había tenido la tentación de poner un hechizo de silencio en torno a su puerta.

Pero no lo haría, tenía que escuchar el dolor de Draco que se mostrara que estaba ignorando al muchacho por su propio bien.

Sin embargo acerca de dormir en la noche del domingo parecía ridículo. Por supuesto que no iba a dormir, no sin Draco. ¿Por qué intentarlo? Dejo escapar un gemido molesto y se sentó, convocando su bata y zapatillas del armario. Estiro su cuerpo rígido, se deslizo de la cama y se puso la bata y zapatillas.

Agarrando su varita, Remus caminaba por su despacho y abrió la puerta, se asomó al pasillo oscuro. Hacia frio por lo que puso su bata más apretada alrededor de sí mismo. Deambulo por los pasillos en silencio y por primera vez da gracias a Dios que él era un profesor y podía caminar por los pasillos después del toque de queda.

Deambulo por la ventana donde por primera vez había encontrado a Draco sentado la primera noche. Se sentó pesadamente en el alfeizar de la ventana y froto la niebla que cubría la ventana para poder ver hacia fuera del recinto. La luna brillante por encima de él hizo que la nieve brillara intensamente en los jardines. Era un espectáculo hermoso, y lo relajó mientras todo lo que pudo ser en ese momento.

Moony se movió dentro de él y sabía que tenía los ojos amarillos brillantes mientras miraba la luna. Solo tres días antes de la luna llena y el lobo dentro de él se moría por la libertad de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y aullar en la celebración de su libertad, aunque solo sea por una noche al mes.

Remus tenía sus propias razones para ser feliz que la luna llena se acercaba. Tal vez después de la luna llena había ido y venido, Moony se relajaría y calmaría dentro de él. Su presencia y pensamientos no tendrían un impacto enorme en lo que hizo. Tal vez tendría más de sus sentimientos si no hay opciones y sentimientos distintos presionando desde el interior de su propio cuerpo.

Él negó con la cabeza y trato de despejar el lobo de la misma. Miro a su alrededor cuando oyó pasos suaves y una mueca de frustración cuando recogió un olor familiar. Harry se acercó a él y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, frente a él mientras se apoyaba en la esquina de la pared.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Mapa." Harry explico sosteniendo el legendario mapa que Remus y otros merodeadores habían inventado en su sexto año en Hogwarts.

"¿Y ahora Harry?"

"¿Por estas haciendo esto a él y a ti?"

"Porque Harry estoy tratando de proteger a los dos."

"¿De qué?"

"De mí." Remus suspiro y froto la niebla de la ventana, mirando hacia abajo a la cabaña de Hagrid, las luces parpadean en la ventana.

"¿De ti?" Harry parecía confundido y se inclinó hacia adelante, "Pero tú eres el más gentil cariñoso hombre que conozco."

"Y tengo que controlar mis emociones todos los días para mantenerlo así. Moony no es suave, no es cuidadoso, es cruel y es un animal. Él tomara lo que quiera sin importar cuales son las consecuencias. No que mis emociones estén de control de mis acciones. Eso solo terminaría perjudicando a Draco al final."

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro Remus?"

"Porque si tiene relaciones sexuales con Draco, el lobo pensara que él es su compañero." La voz sedosa de Severus floto por el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia ellos, con sus ojos fríos.

"¡No entiendo por qué es tan horrible eso!" Susurro Harry, llegando a tomar la mano de Severus.

"Debido Harry que si no es mi compañero de verdad. Moony terminara dejándolo. Acabaría dejándolo a él. Y una vez que su compañero de enlace se ha hecho no puede ser roto por la pareja. El lobo puede salir indemne por su compañero de verdad, pero para el resto de su vida, Draco se unirá a un hombre y un lobo que no quiso corresponder su amor y su necesidad." Remus se pasó la mano por el pelo revolviéndolo, la frente apoyada contra la ventana fría.

Dejo que el silencio llenara el pasillo mientras Harry tomo todo y luego continuo, "Y podrías no hacerle eso a Draco. Es un dolor que es totalmente evitable. Vive en el dolor ahora, pero es menos dolor del que podría ser. Una vez mas no voy a ser responsable de arruinar su vida por la unión con un hombre lobo."

"Pero ¿Qué pasa con el dolor que tienes Remus?" La voz de Harry estaba llena de preocupación y simpatía.

"Voy a sobrevivir." Remus forzó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando miro los profundos ojos verdes de Harry.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que él sea tu verdadero compañero Remus?" Pregunto Harry lentamente, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en la mano de Severus se cerró sobre él y la mirada penetrante que le dio.

"No estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo Harry." Su tono era despectivo y termino completamente con la conversación.

"Vamos Harry…" Dijo Severus en voz baja, sus ojos brillantes con el menor atisbo de simpatía mientras miraba a su colega.

Con un guiño Harry permitió que Severus lo llevara, aunque sus ojos parpadeaban continuamente apoyando a uno de los amigos más cercano a su padre. Tampoco noto al chico escondido en las sombras, a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sus ojos plateados se redujeron al ver a su padrino y ex rival, lejos del hombre lobo, su hombre lobo. Draco dio a Remus una mirada fría y se alejó rápidamente. Su mente bullía de enojo. Él odiaba cuando la gente hablaba de él a sus espaldas, al igual que su opinión no importaba en absoluto.

Y Harry, Sev y Remus habían estado hablando acerca de algo que se refería a su vida entera, no solo de un pequeño romance adolescente. ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Cómo podría Draco no tener algo que aportar a la conversación? ¿Al igual que todo era elección de Remus? ¡No! Esto afectaba a los dos. Ambos debían decidir.

Espero en la esquina de las habitaciones de Remus y furioso. Espero durante veinte minutos y luego escucho pasos por la escalera. Él vio al profesor tenso y su mandíbula apretada.

.

* * *

**.**

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW**

**.**

* * *

.

**Capitulo cinco**

Remus saco su varita para abrir la puerta y paso, en su cuarto escucho, "¿No tengo elección en la materia?"

Se volvió lentamente y miro por encima a Draco, tomando nota de la ira en sus ojos y la forma en que había apretado los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sin pensar mucho en darse cuenta de que Draco debía haber oído la conversación con Severus y Harry. Suspiro y froto los dedos en las sienes, "Draco…"

"No. ¡No 'Draco'! ¿Crees que no tengo ninguna opción en la materia? ¡Es mi corazón también!" Gruño Draco.

"¡No sabes lo que puede pasar! ¡No te voy a poner en peligro!" Remus grito, sus ojos se volvieron de color ámbar oscuro y fruncido alrededor de sus labios cada vez mayor.

"¡No es solo tu elección! ¡Puedo amarte si quiero también y no puedo hacer nada al respecto!"

Remus parpadeo sorprendido cuando Draco se adelantó y le dio un beso más o menos. Se sintió meterse en la habitación y oyó que la puerta se cerraba a patadas. La parte posterior de su rodilla golpeo el sofá y él cayo hacia atrás, con el ahora agresivo Draco encima de él.

Con una nueva rigurosidad Draco mordió su labio inferior y él dejo escapar un grito ahogado, lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente como para deslizar su lengua en su boca. Remus se quejó y enrosco los dedos en el cabello suave y sedoso, termino abruptamente y gruño al chico y solo empujo a darle un beso duro.

Simplemente para relajarse por unos minutos, Remus dejo que el calor de la fiebre del beso pasara de él. Podía sentir la dureza de la erección de Draco empujando en la cadera y se estremeció en sus brazos. Se retiró con un suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza sobre los cojines.

Draco mordió su cuello y susurro, "Te quiero Remus… te amo, cada centímetro de ti." Empujo sus caderas, deliberadamente en Remus y haciéndolos jadear en él sentimientos eróticos de sus erecciones arrastrándose en el otro.

Cerrando los ojos, Remus susurro con dureza, "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que te amo." Draco se apartó y miro seriamente a los ojos marrones de Remus. "Así que ya ves que estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de estar contigo. No quiero dejarte, ni nunca."

Mirando a los ojos determinados de Draco, Remus vio la verdad en sus ojos. Su cuerpo caliente y agradable en su interior, Moony estaba celebrando salvajemente. Mordiéndose el labio para que un gemido excitado no escapara, Remus se sentó, empujando a Draco hacia abajo en su regazo. "Pero puedes obtener mucho daño Draco."

"¿Me amas?" Draco le pregunto levantando una ceja pálida, perfectamente arqueadas en Remus.

"Incluso si lo hiciera…"

"¡No! No quiero escuchar otra cosa que si me quieres o no."

"Si…" Remus susurro mirando hacia otro lado. La culpa lo inundaba, incluso cuando Moony grito con alegría dentro de su cabeza, ambos en sus confesiones.

"No hagas eso. No te tortures Remus. No puedo evitar haber quedado tan amplia y profundamente por ti. No sé si es lo mismo para ti, pero no es nuestra falla que nos enamoráramos. Así que por favor deja de sentirte culpable."

Mirando a los sabios ojos de plata Remus sonrió a lo dulce e inteligente que Draco era. Se inclinó y acaricio los labios de color rosa suave con los suyos, toco la frente del otro y susurro, "Te amo."

Draco dio un suave suspiro, aliviado y feliz, y echo la cabeza hacia arriba para poder besar la frente de Remus a la ligera, con los dedos masajeando suavemente la cabeza de su hombre lobo y el pelo suave. Los suaves labios presionando contra su cuello con cautela, haciendo que se retorciera en el regazo de Remus.

Moony se deslizo a través de las defensas de Remus y mordió el cuello de Draco, amando inhalar fuerte. Él levanto la mirada hacia Draco, con los ojos relucientes de oro, y gruño, "Mío…"

"Moony…" Adivino Draco, sus dedos trazando con suavidad un lado de la cara de Remus.

"Draco es mío." Moony gruño sus palabras bajas y desafiantes. Remus estaba empezando a luchar por la posición dominante en su mente de nuevo.

Con una pequeña, adorada sonrisa, Draco asintió con la cabeza, "Draco tuyo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse de Moony, Remus parpadeo y sus ojos volvieron a su color marrón normal. "Odio cuando hace eso."

"Mm no lo hagas. Me gusta." Dijo Draco, la parte inferior del cuerpo retorciéndose en el regazo de Remus. Se deslizo hacia adelante y froto su ingle con el del mayor. "Mm volvamos a esto…"

Mordió con fuerza el labio, Remus gimió cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse con Draco. Sintió que se rozaban y casi gruño a los pantalones que lo separaban de la piel.

"Oh, necesito piel Remus…" Susurro con voz ronca el niño ruborizado.

Sin hablar Remus asintió con la cabeza y trato de comenzar a retirar los botones de la camisa de Draco. Él gimió con su torpeza, sobre los dedos emocionados no podían conseguir que funcionaran y Moony gruño en su interior, tomando el control de su mente y su cuerpo una vez más. Rasgo su camisa, enviando a volar los botones por todas partes y sonrió maliciosamente a Draco que se sorprendió, "¡Oh!"

Remus volvió con una mueca de dolor y la camisa rota, "Lo siento… ¡Te voy a conseguir una nueva!"

Con una risa divertida, Draco apretó un dedo delgado y elegante en los labios del hombre lobo, "Que era la cosa más caliente."

Un rubor brillante y Remus bajo la cabeza sonriendo levemente divertido de la forma en que estaba Draco. Miro hacia arriba y se arqueo para que le chico tire de la camisa. Él capto la mirada despierta en los ojos plateados y tembló mientras sus manos largas y delgadas se arrastraron lentamente por el hombro, acariciando la clavícula amorosamente, luego paso a sus pectorales definido donde Draco rozo suavemente sus pezones con las uñas.

Sacudiendo las caderas hacia arriba en respuesta al tacto de sus pezones, los dos Draco y él gritaron en el calor inesperado cuando sus protuberancias se tocaron. Una vez que fueron capaces de respirar normalmente otra vez, Draco sonrió tímidamente hasta su profesor antes de agacharse y agitar la punta de la lengua a través del duro pezón de Remus.

Fue demasiado para Remus. Él agarro su varita y trasformo el sofá en una cama amplia, ignorando el ruido que hizo cuando uno de los lados se estrelló en su escritorio. Los rodo de manera que estaba encima Draco y tiro de la otra pierna de modo que estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Se agacho y tiro con ansia los pantalones abiertos de Draco. Él metió la mano dentro del pantalón y 'finalmente' toco la erección que había sido gran parte de sus sueños. Estaba sorprendido por el tamaño, Remus pensó que sería larga y delgada, pero a medida que se endurecía en su mano, se puso mucho más gruesa. Escucho los quejidos bajos de Draco y detuvo sus propios gemidos.

"Pone tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura cachorro." Susurro con dureza, arrastrando el dedo por la punta de la erección en su mano.

Draco gimió, su pelo desordenado por primera vez, y envolvió sus piernas temblando alrededor de la cintura de Remus. Remus sonrió casi con saña y golpeo con su propia ingle en el perfecto culo de Draco, mientras su mano tiro y deslizo en su excitación.

Escucho el ruido de su cuerpo mientras veía el cuerpo de su afecto y los gemidos desesperados de Draco. Movió la mano al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas y sale líquido pre seminal, con ganas de probarlo. Su propia erección era más difícil de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo y le dolía no tener atención.

"Espera…"

Remus se detuvo y miro a Draco, su rostro enrojecido de la forma más erótica que jamás había visto. Lamiéndose lentamente, el Slytherin se levantó sobre los codos, "Quiero probar cuando te vengas."

Elevo una ceja pero dejando un suave gemido deslizarse a través de sus labios, Remus asintió con la cabeza y empujo a Draco hacia abajo. Se quitó los pantalones y vio los ojos de plata ampliarse en el impresionante tamaño de su pene. Se sintió un poco petulante en el nerviosismo de esos ojos, pero pregunto, "¿Sabes cuál es la posición sesenta y nueve?"

"Si…"

"Excelente. No te muevas."

Remus se colocó encima de su joven amante, de modo que se erección se balanceaba delante de la cara de Draco y Draco estaba delante de él. Escucho el deslizamiento suave en la boca de su amante y empujo ligeramente hacia abajo, silbando mientras sintió la punta de su polla contra el rebote de los labios suaves. Empujo de nuevo y Draco abrió la boca, trago y lamio hasta que él gemía y gruñía encima de él.

La boca del hombre se sentía 'tan' condenadamente buena a su alrededor, sus dientes raspando solo un poco, arrastrando su lengua arriba y debajo de él como si fuera el cono de helado más delicioso del mundo, y la forma en que se quejaba en la boca, como si nunca hubiera tenido nada tan sorprendente como la polla de Remus en su boca antes.

Él quería que Draco sintiera lo mismo, por lo que tentativamente arrastro la lengua para lamer su pulla, deleitándose en el sabor y el calor. Se detuvo en la punta y la saboreo antes de tragar. Lo aspiro y tanto él como Moony gimieron en forma 'correcta' que probo. Draco gimió alrededor de su pene bajo y gutural cuando se lo llevo por completo en su boca y sonrió lo mejor que podía a su alrededor.

Juntos empezaron a lamer, chupar y articulando los demás gallo, sintiendo cada gemido, lamento y gruñido que sus acciones provocaron, ya que hacia vibrar a los largo de sus propias pollas. Las manos de Draco estaban activas, apretando las piernas primero, luego frotando y luego apretando las mejillas de su culo, lo que valió un gruñido agradable, tanto para el hombre y el lobo.

Cuando se tensó y apretó de repente creció más duro, Remus podía sentir el orgasmo del chico se acercaba rápidamente y profundo en la garganta, la adición de un movimiento de succión en bruto y apretado. Draco se quitó la erección con un chasquido, y grito, corcoveando en la boca de Remus y la garganta, sus gritos llenos de placer y la emoción de su liberación.

Tirando hacia atrás de la erección ahora blanda de Draco y trago, casi dulce, Remus gimió y trato de controlar sus caderas de retorcerse, su propio orgasmo a pocos centímetros de distancia de ser liberado. Tomo un momento para Draco recuperarse de correrse, pero su boca estaba de vuelta, tirando y mordisqueando la polla del profesor.

Metiendo poco a poco y superficialmente en la boca del chico aquietando a Remus y que se quejó en voz alta mientras su orgasmo lo golpeo como un tren de carga, duro y devastador. Se aseguró de tirar de Draco y ponerlo en la cama junto a sus piernas, pero una de sus manos alcanzo a ciegas alrededor y se estremeció cuando una mano suave y cálida se enredó con la suya. Sus ojos se habían cerrado revoloteando en su orgasmo, pero podía sentir el cambio en torno a Draco para que yaciera uno junto al otro, su cabeza sobre el hombro de Remus.

"Wow…"

Remus sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza exhausto, "Estoy de acuerdo con ese sentimiento."

"Tú sabes… increíble."

"Sí que sabes cómo hacerme sonrojar." Susurro Remus, abriendo un ojo para mirar a un sonriente Draco.

"Saboréate en mi boca." Draco se levantó y beso la boca de Remus lentamente, su afán de libertad por fin saciada, su lengua bailando con la del hombre lobo, dejando que degustara su sabor.

Cuando él se retiró, Remus se quedó mirando soñadoramente hacia él y cariñosamente arrastro los dedos por el pelo claro, nevado, "Eres tan hermoso."

"Te amo."

"Te… te amo también Draco."

"Quiero dormir en tu cama. Y prométeme una cosa." Dijo Draco mientras sacaba el sueño y la satisfacción de la que solía ser el sofá y fueron al dormitorio.

"¿Qué es?"

"Nunca me evites por días otra vez… estaba loco sin ti…"

Remus tiro la manta encima de ellos y tiro de Draco a su lado, "No lo hare. Estaba demasiado solo sin ti a mi lado."

"Despierta Remus ¡Llegaremos tarde!"

Con un gemido, Remus abrió los ojos y una mueca de dolor al brillo que venía de las ventanas. Se froto la cara y escucho a Draco corriendo por la habitación, "¿Qué hora es?"

"Casi las ocho, no creo que tengamos tiempo para el desayuno."

"¡Que! ¿Cómo hemos podido dormir hasta tan tarde?" Pregunto Remus con ansiedad, lanzando la manta y saltando de la cama, arrugando la nariz ante el crujido de sus pantalones.

Draco se rio de la expresión en su rostro, "Esa es la forma en que dormiste hasta tarde."

"¿Hay tiempo para una ducha?" Pregunto Remus, corriendo a su armario y sacando un traje limpio.

"Si compartimos." Draco sonrió con malicia y lo atrajo de la mano al baño.

Quince minutos más tarde, Remus sonrió y se estiro mientras miraba a Draco vestirse perezosamente. La libido del chico era simplemente insaciable. Era valiente y disfrutaba tener la atención de Remus en él. Lo hacía sentirse joven y fresco, con la atención de Draco en él en todo momento. Sus ojos de plata estaban siempre puestos en él para mirarle intensamente.

Se acercó y vio que los dedos de Draco estaban en el quinto botón. Con una lenta sonrisa extendió la mano y agarro el cuello de Draco, tiro de él y le susurro, "Draco… estás haciendo que lleguemos incluso más tarde."

"¿Es así?" Draco sonrió, se acurruco en Remus y lamio el cuello, "Mm tal vez no me importa. No es que estamos llegando al desayuno de todos mundos. Tenemos cinco minutos."

"No podemos hacer nada en cinco minutos Draco."

"Puedes besarme."

"Supongo que puedo." Bajo la cabeza, inclino el cuello de Draco a un lado y apretó sus labios contra su cuello. Él mordisqueo juguetonamente y chupo casi sobre la mordedura. Draco sintió caerse en él y suspiro en feliz en su oído. Con un movimiento suave, Remus lamio el centro del cuello de Draco y lo beso en la boca a la ligera.

"Mm, bueno." Draco sonrió contra su boca y de nuevo le guiño un ojo. "Vamos estar tarde."

"Ah. Tonto." Remus mordió su labio inferior antes de regresar, tocando con su varita contra la camisa de Draco y ver todos los botones abrocharse solos.

Se acercó a la puerta y dejo que Draco saliera. Draco le guiño un ojo mientras caminaban hacia la gran escalera y le susurro, "Te veré más tarde amor." Antes de que se tuvieran que separarse, Draco subiendo a la torre de Aritmancia y Remus a la segunda planta a enseñanza.

Sonriendo levemente durante todo el día, Remus le enseño a su clase con un entusiasmo y una luminosidad que al parecer había estado ausente, ya que cada clase tenia sonría y le dio la bienvenida en tono de broma.

Él y Draco se reunieron en el Bosque Prohibido después de comer para un buen besuqueo y a pequeñas mordidas de tanteo. Luego había vuelto a la enseñanza y Draco había regresado a sus clases. Remus evito a Severus y los ojos Harry durante todo el día, sabiendo que se darían cuenta de un cambio tan drástico en su estado de ánimo de la noche anterior y adivinar lo que había provocado ese cambio. Y con la mirada satisfecha y feliz en la cara de Draco, sería fácil adivinar que estaba implicado.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar a Draco y Harry que estaban en su última clase juntos. Pero sorprendentemente Draco no había actuado o incluso coqueteado con él en clase, él había actuado como si todo fuera normal y nada había cambiado.

Remus no podía dejar de tener una sonrisa dulce en los labios a lo largo de la clase. Honestamente la noche anterior había visto la cara de Draco se volvió en el placer por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Era difícil actuar normal, era difícil no dar a Draco una de esas miradas calientes, apasionadas, que harían gemir al pobre muchacho y rogar con su mirada por un beso o más.

Se sorprendió de lo duro que estaba cerca del final de la clase con todos sus pensamientos sexuales acerca de su estudiante. Tosió y sonrió a la clase, "Muy bien lo han hecho muy bien esta lección, no tarea además de terminar la lectura de la tribu de vampiros en Escocia."

La clase sonrió aliviada y agradecida con él de nuevo así que recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón de clases. Se desplomo en su silla y sintió con claridad que lo observaban, así que miro con cautela.

Los ojos de Harry parpadeaban entre él y Draco, una pequeña arruga en la frente. Draco estaba lentamente guardando sus cosas, su mirada furtiva para echar un vistazo a Remus, parecía frustrado por el hecho de que Harry estaba en la habitación. Remus se tragó un bufido divertido y se enderezo, "¿Hay algo que necesiten?"

Draco le dirigió una mirada simplemente pecaminosa y Remus puso los ojos, aunque otra parte de su cuerpo reacciono de una manera completamente diferente. Harry por su parte se acercó a la mesa y trato de bloquear claramente a Draco fuera de la conversación, "Er… Remus, ¿Paso algo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?" Remus frunció el ceño. Él y Draco no había discutido si le dirían o no a nadie acerca de su relación, por lo que no sabía qué hacer. Simplemente decidió hacerse el tonto.

"Creo que lo sabes Remus."

Echando un vistazo sobre el hombro de Harry, Remus miro a Draco que los estaba estudiando con diversión evidente. Estaba apoyado en su escritorio, la mano lentamente aflojando la corbata de la escuela. Hizo un guiño a Remus y suspiro en voz alta, llamando la atención de Harry. Estiro el cuello casualmente, como si hubiera una torcedura, pero al mismo tiempo revelando un rojo furioso y mordisco de amor purpura. Remus abruptamente reconoció de la noche anterior.

Harry suspiro y dio media vuelta para mirar a Remus con una mirada de asombro en su rostro, "Pero… dijiste…"

"Él cambio de opinión." Draco sonrió, sus dedos acariciando la marca de amor cariñosamente.

"Oh y ¿No tienes nada que ver con eso?" Pregunto Harry con suspicacia.

"Bueno… supongo que ayude en algo. Pero tú sabes que él hizo la mayor parte de ella." Draco sonrió.

"¡Basta! ¡Estoy sentado aquí!" Remus gruño, con un rubor cubriendo su rostro.

Harry y Draco lo miraron con sorpresa y él se froto las sienes. "No nos acoplamos Harry."

Draco frunció el ceño y susurro, "Todavía."

"¿Pero tú lo estás considerando?" Otra voz se unió a ellos y los tres miraron a su alrededor.

Severus estaba en la puerta con una mirada muy seria en su rostro. Remus lo observo durante un largo rato y asintió con la cabeza en gran medida, "Lo estoy."

"Espero que sepas que si Draco termina lastimado… te matare." Severus dijo en un tono completamente tranquilo y honesto, sus ojos duros y sinceros.

"Lo se Severus." Remus bajo la cabeza en un gesto bajo.

"Siempre y cuando lo sepas. Ven Harry, esto no es nuestro asunto." Severus estaba respirando profundamente y parecía que estaba dispuesto a mantener un alto en su temperamento.

Harry agarro su bolso y se apresuró a él, tomando rápidamente la mano. Remus le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y Severus se fue de la habitación. Remus se quedó en el lugar y no vio pasar a Draco hasta que estuvo a su lado. Draco le sonrió suavemente y susurro, "¿Estás pensando en acoplarte conmigo?"

"Por supuesto, Te amo." Remus le devolvió la sonrisa suave y rozo con la yema de su dedo pulgar la mejilla. "Pero no será por un tiempo Draco."

"Quieres decir… ¿No sexo?" Draco hizo un puchero.

"Lo siento amor, no. Pero sabes… hay otras cosas que podemos hacer para darte placer, nos den placer." Remus susurro al oído de Draco, frotando su cara más o menos suave contra Draco, el cuello blando.

"¿Ah sí?" La mano de Draco se apodero de la cadera de Remus.

"Hay una cosa que puedes hacer por mi…"

"Cualquier cosa." Draco jadeo ansiosamente.

Remus sonrió contra su cuello, "Abandona mi clase."

Draco se echó hacia atrás en la confusión, "¿Qué?"

"No puedo ser tu profesor y pareja Draco ya lo sabes."

"Pero me encantan las clases de defensa." Draco hizo un puchero, sus ojos de plata pidiendo dulcemente.

"Entonces no es una buena cosa que tu amante sea el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras." Remus sonrió con malicia, con la boca chupando suave y sugestivamente el meñique de la mano de Draco.

"Supongo." Draco derretido, sus ojos clavados en su dedo mordisqueado.

Remus se retiró, "¿Cena en mis habitaciones?"

"¿Nuestras habitaciones?" Draco le corrigió.

"Sí. Nuestras habitaciones."

Cuatro meses más tarde y Draco y Remus todavía tenía relaciones sexuales. Tenían una relación sexual apasionada y se mantenían muy satisfechos. Pero llegaba al punto en que Draco quería… NO necesitaba que Remus tuviera relaciones sexuales con él.

Cada sola mirada que se dieran calentaba, quemaba y necesitaban. Y como les decía a menudo Harry, el aire alrededor de ellos simplemente crepitaba con la pasión sexual. También incluyo que era mejor obtenerlo antes de que explotaran. Draco frunció el ceño y le gruño que había tratado.

Pasaron toda la noche juntos en la misma cama, y todas las mañanas en la misma ducha, ¡Que era prácticamente veinticuatro siete! Pero cada vez que se acercaron al final, Remus se alejaba y se ponía los pantalones que ellos no podían.

Así que había tenido suficiente de eso. Quería a Remus. Tenía que estar con él por completo. Él sabía que Remus tenía miedo de acoplarse entre si de pronto, pero sabía que tenía razón. Ellos eran felices juntos y sabía que siempre estarían juntos, se amaban. Así que quería que Remus se acoplara con él, hacerlo oficial.

Así que un viernes después de clases, Draco se apresuró a regresar a sus habitaciones, advirtiendo a Harry que no viniera a molestar a él y Remus ese fin de semana, y esperaba a su amante para que regresara a su habitación. Agito la varita alrededor, decoro la habitación con velas de chocolate encendidas, (él conocía el amor de Remus por el chocolate casi superando su amor por Draco), cambio la ropa de cama en mal estado y puso de seda, oro, y abrió la ventana amplia para que la luna y las estrellas brillaran dentro.

Él se desnudó y se puso seductor en la cama, sabiendo que Remus vendría pronto, en busca de él. Incluso mordisqueaba un trazo de chocolate favorita de Honeydukes de Remus. Él quería que su amante lo degustara en su boca.

Muy pronto escucho abrirse la puerta de sus habitaciones y luego Remus llamándolo, "¿Draco? ¿Estás aquí?" Escucho a Remus olfatear ruidosamente y luego dejo escapar un suspiro de felicidad, "Mmm, huele a chocolate aquí."

Draco puso los ojos y escucho el paseo del hombre mayor hacia el dormitorio. La puerta se abrió y puso una mirada sensual, que siempre hacia que Remus inmediatamente lo deseara. Remus se detuvo en la puerta, sus ojos se ampliaron y se redujeron lujuriosamente.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con la mano tirando de la corbata y sus labios tirando hacia arriba, "Bueno, esto es… agradable."

"¿Solo agradable?" Draco hizo un puchero en Remus, su lengua arrastrando el borde del chocolate seductoramente.

"¿Qué vas a hacer Draco?" El mayor levanto una ceja a él, moviéndose lentamente cerca de la cama.

"¿No puedo sorprender a mi amante con coger un poco a media día?" Pregunto Draco sentado en sus rodillas y retorciendo los dedos alrededor, indicando a Remus que se acercara.

Por supuesto sus palabras detuvieron los movimientos de Remus y una arruga de sospecha se retorcía entre cejas, "¿Coger, Draco?"

"Bueno…" Draco se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó para agarrar la capa de Remus. Lo acerco lentamente y desabrocho su capa. "Te amo y… te necesito. ¿Hay realmente otra cosa que necesites hacer?"

"Draco…"

"Shhh." Draco pasó los dedos por los labios de Remus. Se inclinó y beso su cuello, sintiendo a Remus suspirar de satisfacción. Arrastro sus dientes a través de su pulso y mordió el musculo del hombro a la ligera.

"Eres incorregible." Su amante suspiro, empujándolo hacia atrás sobre la cama. Paso las manos arrastrándolas por su cuerpo, sus ojos brillantes, mirándolo, "Hermoso."

"Si y este chico hermoso esta duro, así que… vamos adelante." Draco gimió su dureza que ya se sacudía.

"No estoy seguro…"

"Me vas a amar para siempre, ¿No?"

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces que sea oficial. ¡Además te necesito en mi interior ya! ¡Siento como que estoy loco con todas mis hormonas!" Draco se retorció con impaciencia en la cama.

"Vamos a ver." Remus saco su ropa y se deslizo por el cuerpo del chico blanco como la nieve, dejando besos sobre su estómago, pecho y cuello. Draco reacciono a él de una manera completamente erótica gruño y se agacho para tocar su erección. Él se estremeció en sorpresa por lo duro que estaba, como él ya estaba goteando líquido pre seminal. Por lo general le llevaba un poco más de esfuerzo para hacer que Draco llegara a este punto en el que se retorcía sobre la cama, rogando por más.

"Hm, ¿Estamos ansiosos?"

Draco resistió su deseo de poner los ojos y empujo sus caderas hacia arriba, conduciendo su erección más profundo en la mano de Remus. "Haz algo…"

Movió la mano hacia arriba y abajo, y Draco dejo que Remus tirara durante unos minutos antes de tomar su mano y moverla con fuerza entre sus piernas. Remus cerró los ojos y froto suavemente la entrada de su amante. Draco gimió y se arqueo en su toque. Llegando a su varita descartada, Remus murmuro un hechizo una limpieza rápida y lubricante y metió los dedos en él, su amante era cálido y opresión en su agujero.

"Más…" Draco gimió, su rostro cada vez más de color rosa y brillante.

Después de estirar un poco más con el dedo, lo saco y empujo otro dedo. Moviendo los dedos de forma rápida y más o menos en la forma en que sabía que Draco le gustaba. Se sacudió contra el manojo de nervios en el interior y sintió a Draco apretar alrededor de él, con un gemido empujando fuera de él.

"¡Mas!"

"Draco…" Remus se detuvo para mirar a su amante desesperado buscando ligeramente y movió los dedos.

"Por favor Remus. Tengo que ser una parte de ti para siempre. ¡Te quiero tanto que duele!"

Un bajo nivel de presión llenando el intestino a Remus y mientras miraba a Draco buscando sus ojos, podía ver todo lo que amaba de su vida contemplando hacia atrás, hacia él. Tenía tanto miedo de lastimar a Draco, pero ahora podía ver que él le estaba haciendo daño. Haciéndole creer que él no amaba lo suficiente como para compartir su vida con él, a comprometerse por completo a él, y él no quería eso. Él quería que Draco fuera tan feliz como él. Y no podía tener miedo nunca más. Quería compartir su vida con Draco y eso significaba incluirlo en sus decisiones.

No podía tener miedo nunca más. Él lo amaba demasiado para dejar que sus preocupaciones superaran su relación con Draco.

"Te amo Draco…" Susurro mientras su brazo llego hasta tirar de las piernas de Draco hacia arriba. Él puso uno de ellos encima del hombro, froto lubricante en su erección y empujo hacia adentro, en un movimiento rápido.

Draco dejó escapar un gemido y Remus gruño al sentir a Moony acumularse dentro de él, su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad. Moony gruño feliz dentro de él a fin de acoplarse con su compañero, y Remus respondió a su gruñido de nuevo.

Él comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera y se estremeció ante lo bien que Draco se sentía a su alrededor, era como si él enfundara perfectamente. Los brazos de Draco serpenteaba en torno a él y sus uñas arrastraron por su espalda, pequeños sonidos de gemidos saliendo de él.

Con el objetivo de la próstata de Draco en cada golpe, Remus se podía oír gruñendo a la ligera, y los ruidos que se mesclaban ligeramente con el del lobo. Él gimió y dejo que su amante lo tirara hacia abajo en un largo beso. Sus caderas se sacudieron cuando Draco se movió para reunirse con sus golpes y se retiró, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Podía sentir a su amante acercarse rápidamente al orgasmo.

Moony tomo su cabeza y gruño a la ligera, calmo su cuerpo y sus dientes se cerraron sobre el cuello de Draco. Escucho gemir a Draco en la perdida de movimiento, y empujo hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de él, "Draco…"

"¿Moony?" Draco susurro ásperamente.

Se inclinó, Moony agarro la erección de su joven compañero e hizo círculos con los dedos alrededor de la base, manteniendo lejos el orgasmo. Él sabía que era esencial para los dos venirse a la vez por la labor de ceremonia de acoplamiento.

Mientras empujaba dentro y fuera y dejo que su propio orgasmo llegara. Él sentía que llegaban a la cúspide de la explosión y dejo la erección de Draco, gruñendo, "Vamos. Draco, ¡Vamos!"

Draco gimió y Remus gruño en voz alta cuando llegaron. Apretado, sensación de calor, aterciopelado cubierto como un manto, una envoltura sedosa, sensación de hormigueo alrededor de sus erecciones y pechos. Draco abrió la boca y Remus / Moony aullaron en la sensación de acoplamiento acumulados en ellos.

"¡Remus!" Draco grito, envolviendo sus dedos en Remus.

El vínculo a través de ellos vibraba, casi con violencia. Habían tenido un vínculo antes, pero el vínculo entre ellos ahora, era el alma profunda y puso sus corazones a latir rápidamente. Era casi aterrador como sus corazones se desaceleraron para que latieran igual. Draco gimió ligeramente y apretó los dedos con fuerza. Remus se aferró a Draco y suspiro cuando la normalidad regreso a su cuerpo.

Salió y tiro de Draco más cerca de él, "¿Estas bien?"

"Mi… corazón late como el tuyo."

"Si, nuestros cuerpo coinciden entre si ahora."

"Oh."

Remus sintió un momento de pánico y se alejó ligeramente, "Yo… lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Draco a la ligera.

"¿Te arrepientes de no hacerlo?"

Draco se sentó y lo miro, "No, solo me sorprendí Remy. Me siento tan cerca de ti. Es como si estuvieras aquí dentro de mí, siempre."

"Eso es lo que siento también." Remus se mordió el labio inferior, "Estaremos juntos ahora, para siempre."

Acercándose más, Draco le dio un beso ligero en la cabeza y suspiro con alegría, "Oh, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace."

Remus zumbo con alegría, Moony ronroneando feliz de acuerdo, "¿En serio?"

"¡Por supuesto! Te quiero tanto, ¡Esto solo se intensifica!"

"¡Te amo también!" Remus bajo y le acaricio el cuello.

"Mm continua, diciendo."

"¿Qué dices?" Remus miro a los ojos de plata en confusión.

"Que soy un genio." Draco se rio.

"Oh, eso es lo que tengo que decir, ¿No?"

"Mmm."

"Bueno, si eres un genio."

"Lo sé. Soy un Malfoy, siempre fuimos unos genios."

"¿En serio?"

"¿Dudabas?"

"No, en este momento no lo hago. Te amo mucho."

"Sera mejor."

.

FIN

.

* * *

**.**

**NA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW**


End file.
